Mondaiji: A Gifted Game
by TrueRising
Summary: A young man falling into the hands of death has found himself being reborn into a new world with powers beyond imagination, powers that will cause the world to shake, quite literally. How will the inhabitants react to his presence? How much will the world of Little Garden be affected? (Eventual OP OC) (The Gamer)
1. Reincarnated A New

**A/N: This story will contain some elements of other anime. Also, some things about the Mondaiji universe and also the elements of other anime might be altered a bit, but nothing too serious that will seriously affect anything important.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Awaken and rise as your legacy is soon to begin!**

* * *

"Huh?"

The voice of a young male, who was probably no older than thirteen, had muttered in confusion. He heard the strange voice and looked to see the text of what was said displaying in front of him. The boy had black straight hair along with a lean yet built build, his skin was fair and his eyes were crimson red.

His clothes consisted of a tight black t-shirt that stuck well to his body, a pair of long tight black pants and metal tall boots with black soles. On each of his wrists were white wristbands, and finally, draped over his shoulders was a white hooded jacket that seemed to defy gravity as it seemed to act like a cape.

* * *

**You have suffered a terrible demise, but it's time to be reborn!**

* * *

"Oh, yeah! I died to that damn Truck-kun!" The male grumbled. He could recall the headlights of said truck approaching him before everything went black. He honestly had hope it was a dream that the truck had hit him, but it seemed that he wasn't going to get his hopes done. He was truly dead.

* * *

**Tell me! Are you prepared to arrive in a new world where the supernatural roam? More specifically, the world of Mondaiji?**

* * *

"Mondaiji? Isn't some kind of anime or something? If I'm correct on this one, I watched the anime of it a while ago, though barely, if at all, remember a single thing about it..." From what he could recall from his memories, it was an anime about the people with things called Gifts being transported into a world called Little Garden.

"You know what? Screw it, why not? Let's do this!" The young man said with determination. He was dead anyway, what was going to happen to him if he didn't accept this offer? Was he just going to suffer in the world of limbo or something forever? Yeah, that's not going to happen. He watched as the words rearranged themselves before displaying.

* * *

**Then the process for you to become a gamer has arrived! Would you like your race to be chosen at random? Or by choice?**

* * *

"Hmm, I'm a bit of a daredevil, let's go for random." The young man shrugged his shoulders. The words blinked in response to the boy's voice before it began shuffling through many different races, some that he could recognise from other kinds of anime, there were truly a lot of them, he doubted he would be able to choose if he wanted to.

"Wow, there are a lot of races..." The young man blinked in surprise. The different races kept cycling through, though they started to slow down as you could see it starting to stop cycling. He waited in anticipation as he waited for the words to come to a stop, to which a ticking sound was heard when it did.

"No way..."

* * *

**[Saiyan]**

**You have been chosen to be a [Saiyan], are you prepared to begin? **

* * *

"Yes!" The young man replied. He watched as the words then disappeared as his body was covered in a crimson light. He stayed calm as the process occurred, he could feel a strange sensation around his body. His muscles were slightly growing as he could feel a form of immense power forming inside him.

The procedure caused him to fall down onto his knees and gripped his chest before succumbing to the pain as he fell onto his back and screamed as he reached into the air, it seemed that the system was changing his genetic code to a Saiyan's, though he didn't expect it to be this damn painful! Though, it would be worth it...!

If he was going to a world, from what he could remember, were filled with immensely powerful beings. So, if he had the potential and power of a Saiyan of the Dragon Ball Universe where there are countless planet busters, then he was sure that he would be able to survive.

He watched as the words began to revolve around his body before flying all over and returning to the place in front of him. The pain was soon vanishing as he was panting extremely heavily, his face having sweat running down as he flopped onto the ground limp as his chest rose up and down continuously.

* * *

**Congratulations! You have successfully completed the transformation! If you wish to open up the Gamer Menu, think or say 'Menu'**

* * *

"M-Menu." The young man stuttered as he panted. He waited patiently while trying to catch his breath, he sure screamed a lot... The words in front of him began to shuffle around once again as a menu of sorts soon popped up right in front of his face, while he would normally flinch, he had seen some weird stuff... and that he was in pain.

"Very interesting..."

* * *

**Gamer Menu**

**[Stats]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Shop]**

**[Exit]**

* * *

'Stats' The young man thought in his head. He wanted to try if he needed to say the options to select them, thankfully, he didn't. The menu opened itself after he thought about, this was going to prove useful since it would attract some strange attention if he randomly just said stats out of nowhere.

He watched as a bunch of information appeared in front of him, he was honestly surprised at what he was happening to him right now. He was just living his normal life at home after coming home from school, and he had certainly not expected to be killed and getting reincarnated into an anime of all things.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **1

**Balance: **50,000

**Attribute Points: **100

**Max Destruction Level: **Tectonic

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1000/1000 **[**▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰**]**

**Ki: **5000/5000 **[**▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰**]**

**[Strength: **0**] [Agility: **0**] [Vitality: **0**] [Maximum Health: **0**] [Maximum Ki: **0**]**

* * *

"Jeez, Saiyan's really are insane beings." Alrion muttered as he stared at the screen with widened eyes. He immediately had taken notice of many things, such as his Balance, which he knew was referring to currency, to which he assumed must be the beginning amount given to him by the system.

The next things that caught his attention were the Attacks, where three very familiar attacks were already present, attacks that were from the Dragon Ball Universe. He guessed they must have been either default attacks given, or they were randomly picked for him, either way, he was not complaining at all.

The menu itself was pretty much what he expected, it being much like that of an RPG game that he likes to play. He had also read some things that had to do with the 'Gamer Ability', which was what he was looking at right now and experiencing. So, he knew some stuff, which would help him in the long run.

But, what caught his attention the most out of them all was the Max Destruction Level, it was saying Tectonic. Did that mean he was capable of destroying a tectonic plate at level one? If that was the case, then that's just crazy, Saiyan's truly can't be underestimated! True, it's nothing compared to others in the Dragon Ball Universe, since they can easily destroy galaxies with minimal effort.

But, this was still insane in his mind. The power to destroy tectonic plates was just insane no matter how he thought about it. Alrion then scanned through the information a bit more with his hand holding his chin, he then blinked when he noticed something. "Eh? I already have one hundred Attribute Points? I guess that's the starting amount...?"

If he was right, then he was not complaining about it. That just meant more power for him, which he would definitely like, he never knew what he could face, there might be some stuff in the Mondaiji world that the sources from his world hasn't shown yet. It was always nice to be prepared for anything.

"Let's see..." Alrion nodded as he looked at the attributes at the bottom of the menu. What kind of fighter did he want to be? He was certainly going to be going for an all-rounder, since that would make fewer weaknesses. He thought about his decisions to separate the points and nodded before adding them in. "That should do."

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **1

**Balance: **50,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Multi-Tectonic

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1150/1150 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **5300/5300 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **30**] [Agility: **20**] [Vitality: **20**] [Maximum Health: **15**] [Maximum Ki: **15**]**

* * *

"Woah! I did not expect my destruction to go up after that!" Alrion was surprised when the destruction level of his seemed to jump up, with it now saying that he was Multi-Tectonic. That meant that he could probably destroy multiple tectonic plates at once if he wished if he used all his power.

He suspected that it must be due to his Saiyan biology now that this was possible, Saiyans do get strong pretty fast if done properly, but since he was a Gamer, it was just that much easier. Though, he should expect it to get harder to get stronger, this was probably just the way that the system helps the person at the start.

If his knowledge of RPGs is correct, then the leveling system is probably just going to get more and more difficult over time. It was a basic thing in RPGs, leveling up at the start is easy, but as time goes on and you get stronger, it gets much more increasingly harder than it was before. He should expect it is the same here as well.

"Alright, nice. I think that does it with that screen. How about the other ones? Skills." Alrion said calmly as he waited for the menu in front of him to change. Which it soon did as what appeared to be a long list of skills popped up in his face, he seemed to nod his head in understanding at what he saw.

* * *

**[Skills]**

**Gamer Body: **You don't require sleep, food, or drink. But, you are able to sleep or eat to replenish your health or for your own personal comfort if you wish.

**Gamer Mind: **Immunity to mind control and any status effects that directly target the user's mind in any way. You are also able to stay calm in any situation, not freaking out to anything like you would normally.

**Observe: **Grants the ability to show details and stats of other individuals.

**Keen Senses: **Incredible supernatural senses. Incredible sense of smell, touch, hearing, and keen eyesight.

**Zenkai:** The user's power increases depending on the amount of damage that has been done to them in battle or otherwise. Effect only occurs after the user has recovered from said damage.

**Kaioken [Times 2]:** Increases the user's attributes by the given multiplier, but at the expense of strain on the user's body during and after use. (Unlock x5 at Level 10)

**Transformation - Super Saiyan [Stage 1]: **Multiplies all attributes by 50. [Locked] (Unlocks at level 40)

* * *

"Alright, so I have the normal skills like the Zenkai that Saiyans have, that's good to know. Kaioken makes sense with the strain, so I should be careful. And my Super Saiyan transformation is locked right now, that makes sense, it'd be overpowered if I had it right of the bat." Alrion chuckled light as he read it.

It made sense for him not to have it yet, if he had, then his power would be insane at the very start, to saying that it isn't already, just more so. He assumed that level forty must be pretty high then if that's where you unlock the first stage of Super Saiyan, he could only imagine what levels the other stages would be.

The first three skills he was very familiar with, for they were like the default skills that those people in things like fanfics and novels and such got when they attained the Gamer Ability. Simple skills, but very useful skills at the same time. Alrion nodded his head in acceptance before thinking.

"Oh yeah, what about the shop? Shop."

* * *

**[Shop]**

**Senzu Beans:** A special bean that has the capabilities of healing the wounds of anyone to perfect condition. Restoring strength and energy as well as healing the wounds that have been delivered to the person. (Cost: 500 Per)

**DynoCaps (Gravity Room):** A DynoCap that holds a large training room where the force of gravity pressed down upon can be altered manually or through voice. (Cost: 10,000)

**DynoCaps (House: Small):** A DynoCap that holds a small house that is suitable to house a maximum of around one or two individuals. (Cost: 6,000)

**DynoCaps (House: Medium):** A DynoCap that holds a small house that is suitable to house a maximum of around three to five individuals. (Cost: 8,000)

**DynoCaps (House: Large):** A DynoCap that holds a small house that is suitable to house a maximum of around five to twenty individuals. (Cost: 10,000)

**DynoCaps (House: Mansion):** A DynoCap that holds a small house that is suitable to house a maximum of around twenty to fifty individuals. (Cost: 18,000)

**Destructo Disc:** The user can generate an incredibly sharp disc of pure Ki that can cut through practically anything. The disc becomes sharper depending on the amount of Ki that is poured into the attack. (Cost: 100,000)

**Big Bang Attack:** The user can generate a large ball of condensed Ki towards him opponent through raising one arm and holding it towards the opponent. (Cost: 100,000)

**Burning Attack:** The user performs a series of rapid hand movements before firing a powerful blast of Ki towards the enemy. (Cost: 100,000)

**Supernova:** By raising a finger, or raising an open palm into the sky, the user can generate a massive ball of energy similar to that of the sun. Capable of destroying entire planets if enough power is poured into it. (Cost: 380,000)

**Final Flash:** By both hands forwards and generating an immense amount of Ki into the palms, the user can fire a massive laser of Ki capable of immense damage and devastation. (Cost: 400,000)

(Level Up to unlock more)

* * *

"Jeez! You want to be any more expensive?!" Alrion cried out. He recognised everything that was on the shop, they were all things from the Dragon Ball franchise. The stuff at the top was pretty expensive, and don't even get him started on the attacks! What the hell?! "I only have fifty thousand, at least I can afford some things."

All of the things in the shop would definitely be useful to him, the DinoCaps to allow him residence when he needs it. Buying attacks were out of the question right now. Also, getting a Gravity Machine at this point in time isn't really needed, so he'll lay off on buying that until later, he was going to need it at some point, but not right now.

"Alright, screw it! We're going for a mansion and some Senzu Beans." Alrion decided. Senzu Beans were going to be useful since he could end up getting injured, to which he could heal himself by eating these beans, easy as pie. They could also end up healing potential allies he could make in the world he was going to, so bonus right there.

The mansion he was buying, while kind of in the line of expensive and decently cheap compared to other things, was something he knew he was going to need at some point. If he remembered right, the world he was going to had a thing called Communities, kind of like guilds from that one anime to do with magic.

But, why did this have to do with anything about the mansion he was buying? Well, that's quite simple. He was making his own community. True, he could ask and find a community that could accept him, but screw that! He was going to make his own! Why join one when you could make one? He just needed to figure out how.

"Alright, that looks good!"

* * *

**Purchasing Items**

Senzu Beans (20)

DynoCaps (House: Mansion)

* * *

**Total Price**

28,000

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Yes." Alrion clicked on the **[Yes] **option in front of him. The screen soon disappeared with a dinging sound, to which Alrion assumed was the sound of the items being purchased as the screen for the shop turned off before being replaced by the main menu spot. "Alright, now what do I do?"

As if on cue, another message popped up in front of him.

"Oh, how convenient..."

* * *

**You have successfully completed the first steps to your rebirth! Do you wish to venture into the world of Little Garden now? Or would you like to wait a bit?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Well, not like there's anything left in this purgatory for me to do. So, let's go!" Alrion grinned as he pressed the** [Yes] **button. He could only imagine the crazy adventures he was going to have now, going from an ordinary boring life to the life of a Gamer, how much crazier can it get? He could only imagine.

Then, his vision was completely white...


	2. Arrival to Little Garden

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Oh man, my head feels like it had ten thousand trucks run through..."

Alrion groaned as he could be seen pushing himself off the ground before holding one of his hands to his face as he stumbled a bit on his feet, with one of his eyes closed, he looked around at his surroundings to see that he was now in what appeared to be a rather dense forest with some pretty tall trees.

"So, I guess this is Little Garden? Though, from what I can recall, this place is anything but little." Alrion deadpanned slightly as he thought this. If he was right, this world was probably as big as the surface of a star, and he could have sworn that he remembered reading that it used to be bigger than it is now. "Huh?"

Alrino was about to start walking, but something had caused him to stop. He felt something touching his back every so often, it was a strange sensation. Alrion turned his head to look at his back, hoping to find what the source of the sensation was. Only to widen his eyes at what he saw. It appeared to be a long furry tail extending from his tail bone.

"A tail?!" Alrion cried out in surprise. Though, he soon calmed himself down as he stared at it with interest and a bit of unease. He should have guessed that he'd end up getting a tail, he had just turned into a Saiyan afterall. Though, it did bring some worries to him. "That means I can turn into a damn huge monkey in the night, oh boy... If there's a full moon, then devastation is probably going to be had."

Alrion cringed at the thought of how much destruction an Oozaru, which was what the transformation of the giant monkey was called, can cause when active, especially if the Saiyan that had transformed was not in control. He needed to make sure that he didn't look at the full moon if there was one, the idea of turning into a giant rampaging monkey was not so flattering.

Though, the Gamer's Mind skill might allow him to stay in control, though he was not taking chances! Plus, just turning into a giant monkey was not really something he would want to do regardless of him being able to be in control or not. In addition to that, what news would spread if people saw a giant monkey suddenly appearing out of nowhere?

Alrion looked at the tail before trying to move it around, it seemed rather easy as he just needed to think of it as another limb in his body. It didn't take long before he could move it around as if it was an arm, to which he smiled before wrapping it around his waist like a belt, while he knew having a tail here wasn't so unusual, he didn't want it swinging around as he walked.

"Alright, before I even try and go find civilisation. I should test my abilities." Alrion said to himself as he looked at his hand before clenching it. His body seemed to have gained a bit more muscle than he had before, nothing too big so it was overwhelming, but a lean yet nicely sculpted build. "First things first, physical capabilities."

Alrion then looked around before looking towards a row of trees that were a bit away from him, he narrowed his eyes before smirking. He walked on over towards the trees before staring at them, this seemed like a perfect test for right now. If what his destruction level was true, then this should be easy. Plus, his strength stat is his highest.

"Alright, either this will work out how I have imagined it. Or my hand is about to be broken." Alrion muttered as he had a small deadpanned look, if he were to punch this tree when he wasn't a Saiyan, his fist would definitely break, but hopefully it's changed now. "Well, only one way to find out! Let's do this!"

Alrion reeled his arm back before swinging it at the tree as hard as he could, he could already feel the Ki within his body empowering his body as he swung his fist. When his fist made contact with the tree, what happened next made him widen his eyes, but to also give off a big grin of excitement and fascination.

The force of his punch went through the tree like soaked paper, not just paper, but paper that had been soaked in water. The tree he had punched had completely shattered to where only very small chunks of wood were falling to the ground. It didn't even stop there, the force of his punch had caused a massive gust of wind to blow in the direction he punched in.

The force of it shattering the ground beneath him and uprooting as well as shattering other trees that were in the way of the force of his attack, to the point that the force seemed to reach a good number of meters away. Alrion looked at the devastation with widened eyes before looking down at his fist.

"Woah... I knew Saiyans were strong, but damn. I wasn't even using full for that..." Alrion muttered with wide eyes. He could only imagine the devastation he would cause if he had used all of his power into that punch, and he was only going to get stronger from here on out. "Guess I better keep my strength under control. Anyway, next up is Ki control..."

This was going to be a bit difficult, though he was confident he could pull it off. If his knowledge of Saiyans were right, then controlling Ki comes pretty much as naturally as breathing to them, so he wasn't any different, right? Alrion then closed his eyes before a dense yet calm aura began to envelop his body.

'Alright, then the next thing to do is...!' Alrion suddenly opened his eyes and gave a small glare before swinging his arms outwards as his aura exploded and the ground beneath him cracked immensely, the force of his aura blowing everything around him away and the ground could be felt shaking underneath him.

Alrion was giving off a primal roar as his voice seemed to reach the heavens, his aura getting more and more powerful every second. It soon stopped as Alrion gave a final shout as his back arched and his arms bent beside his body as his fists were clenched tightly. A blinding light had enveloped the area as it soon began to fade away.

When it did, Alrion was revealed to be standing in a decently large crater as the trees around him were on the ground or blown off to who knows where? The main difference that could be seen was the powerful crimson red transparent aura that was spiking around him, an aura that contrasted well with his eyes.

"Hm, just as I expected. No wonder Dragon Ball characters yelled whenever they powered up." Alrion smirked as he stopped releasing his Ki. From his knowledge, he had theorised that the reason for why they usually screamed when releasing Ki was because it was something unconscious that allowed the user to have a bit of extra force.

He believed that the screaming and grunting that you usually heard from the characters were linked somehow to their adrenaline system, which was the reason for why screaming and grunting were methods of drawing forth more power that allowed them to surpass their limits. You could prove this if you went to the gym, to which he did in his old life, where you would normally see people grunting when doing heavy weights as a method of drawing more power.

"Now that I know that I can actually utilise my Ki, how well can I control it?" Alrion wondered. It was good that he could use his Ki to such a degree, but control was also an incredibly important factor in the equation. Alrion decided to test it, there was literally nothing else to do other than that if he wanted to know. "Here we go... hopefully nothing bad happens."

Alrion focused Ki into the palm of his hand as a red ball of Ki probably the size of a basketball formed in front of him, he then held it forwards as he extended his arm forwards as well. He looked around before spotting a small hill nearby. He narrowed his eyes before aiming at it, to which the ball of Ki soon sailed across the area at incredible speeds.

Alrion didn't really flinch as he only held one arm up to his face as he closed one eye as he blocked the wind with his arm, the wind that had been stirred up by the large explosion that his attack had caused. His hair and clothes swaying violently before calming down as the winds began to settle, to which he then removed his arm from his face.

"Huh..." Alrion didn't seem too shocked as the hill was no longer in existence, there was no sign of the hill being in that location any longer. He could use Ki blast, good thing to know. The final thing he really needed to know now... "Alright, since I can do all of this. The next thing is flying. A very important thing."

Alrion remembered back to when he was watching the Dragon Ball Z series, the part where he had watched the episode where Gohan was teaching both Videl and Goten how to fly. The process was supposedly really simple, you just needed to focus your energy into your legs and push it out.

"Hopefully this works..." Alrion didn't seem to close his eyes before crossing his arms as he focused his Ki into his legs, to which the ground and grass underneath him seemed to be blowing outwards and away from him. He could sense it, it was working. Alrion then gave a push to lift himself off the ground.

It only took a second before he looked down to see that he was now indeed in the air, a good few meters in the air from what he could tell. It was true, it seemed that controlling Ki did come naturally to him thanks to being a Saiyan. Figuring out how to use it was much easier than it should have been for people.

Alrion smiled as he stayed focus, he then began to concentrate on moving in all kinds of directions. He even got to the point where he was spinning and doing all kinds of flips in the air while maintaining good control of his flight, it was honestly an incredible sensation, the sensation to feel the wind rush against your face while in the air.

"Alright, enough of that! Everything seems to be working just fine, so at least that's helping me feel a bit assured that I can protect myself." Alrion thought to himself as he safely landed on the ground without causing any damage or stumbling. "Now, the next course of action would be to find civilisation."

Alrion thought this because he would probably end up going insane if he doesn't find someone or other people to talk to, he'd feel like he had become one of those people that get stranded on islands, much like in the movies. He then closed his eyes as he tried to sense for any Ki signatures, something that many of the Dragon Ball characters could do.

From what he could sense, there were a large group of powers located a good distance away from his location in the northern direction. Which wasn't a problem to him since he was confident he could get there in a few minutes if he flew at full speed. Alrion then was sensing something else...

"What the?!" Alrion quickly opened his eyes before flipping backwards and planting his right hand on the ground before pushing off and landing on his feet. He felt something rush past him as he looked to see what in the world attacked him, whatever it was, it was gonna freaking pay! You don't attack a man while he's concentrating! "Huh?"

Alrion just rose an eyebrow as he looked up at what had attacked him, and what he saw just made him hold a blank and unenthusiastic look. In front of him was massive rock golem of sorts with grass forming on the head as well as the shoulders and top parts of the arms, the body being composes entirely of rock sections and a pair of glowing green eyes.

What struck Alrion weird was the fact that he couldn't sense anything from it, which made him narrow his eyes. There were two things that would explain it, one being that it didn't have a life force for him to sense, though it couldn't be right since it was clearly a living creature. Second was that it was a god, from watching the Dragon Ball Super series, he learnt that mortal can't sense the powers of a deity.

But, was this freaking rock really a god? It wasn't out of the question, he knew that some people may be imbued with god energy but not be strong, a prime example was King Kai where he is considered a god but is no where near as strong as Goku or Vegeta at any point after the Saiyan Saga. And from what he knew, he was a bit stronger than both Goku and Vegeta during that particular saga.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you attacking me?"

"Hahaha... I knew I sensed a powerful presence around here!" The rock monster bellowed as he turned his body towards Alrion, who had his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes glowing brighter green as he stared at Alrion's form. "To think that a human could produce such a quake, you must be quite powerful."

"I guess." Alrion responded calmly. It seemed that this rock dude didn't really know how strong he was, probably had only felt the quake as result as to him releasing his power. Alrion then looked at the rock figure before asking. "So, why did you attack me? Who even are you anyway?"

"Me? I am the Earth God that inhabits this part of the Little Garden!" The rock dude, who had just introduced himself as an Earth God, said with a powerful voice. Alrion didn't react as he just stared, it seems that his theory was right. If what he remembered was correct, beings could be granted a gift called **[Divinity]**.

Now that Alrion took a careful look at the dude that had claimed himself as an Earth God, he realised something that made him feel pretty damn stupid at the moment. Couldn't he just check his stats? Alrion felt the need to facepalm, but quickly then looked at the god and used **[Observe]**.

* * *

**[Earth God]**

**Level: **30

**Threat Level: **Super Easy

**HP: **5000/5000 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Gifts: **[Core of the Earth] [Earth Manipulation] [Divinity]

* * *

"Alright, Earth God dude. Why did you attack me?"

"Quite simple really, after feeling that tremor that you had created. I already knew that you were a strong opponent!"

"Seriously, that's it? You attack me out of nowhere like a WWE fighter who suddenly jumps from the high ropes just because I'm strong?"

"Pretty much!"

"..."

"This is why I propose we have a Gift Game!"

"You what now?"

"It shall be a duel! A one-on-one battle between the two of us!" The Earth God declared. Alrion didn't seem to react as he just narrowed his eyes, he already knew of the general idea of Gift Games thanks to watching the anime. But, he didn't think he'd have his first one this soon. "The game will be decided whenever your opponent loses!"

"Hmm... very well, I guess I'll play." Alrion shrugged. This was his first Gift Game, and it was to beat this freaking Earth God, what else could he ask for? Though, he doubted the rock was going to be much of a challenge, but a battle nonetheless to test his strength further. "I assume we have to stay in this area?"

"Much so! Then, with that, the game has been established!" The Earth God laughed with an excited tone, it seemed that this dude was probably battle hungry like him. Alrion just chuckled before they both looked to see two scrolls of sorts floating down in front of the both of them.

"Hmm..." Alrion took hold of the scroll before scanning through all of the information. It seemed to be information on the game they were about to play, and if he remembered correctly, this was called a Geass Roll. Alrion read through the information quickly before nodding his head in approval.

* * *

**[Gift Game]**

**Gift Game Name: **Battle of Strength

**List of Participant(s): **[Earth God] [Alrion Hellraiser]

**Clearing Condition(s): **Engage in battle and defeat the enemy.

**Clearing Method(s): [**Killing the other opponent] [Knocking out the enemy] [Opponent admits defeat]

**Defeat Condition(s): **[Forfeiting the game] [Not clearing the above conditions] [Death]

* * *

"Do you agree to these conditions?"

"Sure, let's get this underway." Alrion nodded his head as he responded. The rules of this particular Gift Game was simple and easy, which he very much appreciate. He wanted to test how strong he was, so a god should be a good test. He was going to start off holding back first since it would help him gauge how strong his punches were on gods of this level.

Alrino was about to get into a fighting stance, but soon noticed a window pop up in front of him suddenly. He was slightly surprised, but was interested when he read on what it was about. He was certainly not expecting to suddenly get a message of such, but whatever, more to him anyway.

* * *

**You have been granted the [Quests] option! **

**[Quests] has been added to [Menu]!**

* * *

**{New Quest Acquired}**

**Defeat the Earth God**

**:Rewards:**

1,000 (Balance)

Core of the Earth

**:Failure:**

Death

* * *

**Do you accept?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

'Yes.' Alrion responded in his mind as the menu soon disappeared, to which Alrion then quickly checked his menu to see that the [Quests] option was now indeed a part of it. So, with that out of the way, he turned back towards the Earth God to see that he was getting into a stance, ready for battle.

"Prepare yourself, human! Your defeat shall be swift!" The Earth God roared. Alrion gave an amused chuckle before getting into his own stance, which was the same stance that Goku took on in battle. He had learnt some self defense back in his old world, so he had decided to learn Martial Arts as a result.

"We'll see about that!" Alrion smirked. Alrion watched as the Earth God rushed towards him with his fist reeled back before sending it down onto Alrion, to whom just stared at the fist before narrowing his eyes. Alrion then gave a sudden smirk as the fist landed down onto him, causing the air around to ripple and the ground to crack.

"What?!" The Earth God was surprised when Alrion easily stopped the attack by raising his left arm as he stood tall, Alrion smirked before pushing the god back before rushing towards him with incredible speeds. Alrion smiled before sending a weak punch to the chest of the Earth God, sending the god tumbling back on the ground and smashing down many trees.

"Ugh... that definitely surprised me, you are certainly stronger than I had anticipated." The Earth God groaned as he slowly got back up. Alrion just gave a light chuckle before looking at the health bar of the Earth God, to which he was surprised to see that he had already caused one hundred and twenty hit points of damage.

'Jeez, this guy really is like a King Kai but weaker, huh?' Alrion said mentally. If a weak punch like that was enough to send the god stumbling and cause a good chunk of damage, then this fight was not going to last for very long. Alrion then decided that he should probably end it soon, this fight wasn't exactly thrilling.

"Oh, crap!" The Earth God said before quickly rolling to the side, just in the nick of time to avoid a kick from Alrion, who had suddenly flashed into existence beside him. Alrion widened his eyes slighty as he gave a smile. "Impressive, for a big guy like you, I'm amazed you were able to react in time."

"You are a fast and powerful individual indeed!" The Earth God laughed. Alrion then rushed in as the Earth God sent his fist down like a hammer towards Alrion, who just scoffed before delivering a punch directly at it, shattering the fist into tiny chunks of rock that fell onto the ground as the Earth God stumbled back in surprise.

"Hya!" Alrion gave a small cry before delivering a spinning kick to the chest of the Earth God, who soon gained a hole that went straight through his body. The Earth God soon falling to his back as Alrion landed in front of him calmly, without looking fatigued in the slightest. "Do you concede defeat? We both know who is going to win."

"That is true. Very well, I will admit my defeat to your hands. I couldn't even bring about my abilities to manipulate the earth against you." Alrion smiled as he heard this. He didn't want to kill the guy, he could tell that the Earth God wasn't a bad person, but just someone that was interested in fighting. So, there was no need to kill him. "Congratulations, you have defeated me in this game."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

**{Quest Complete}**

**Defeat the Earth God**

**:Rewards:**

1,000 (Balance)

Core of the Earth

* * *

**You have leveled up 1 time! Plus 4 Attribute Points! You have been granted the skill [Dimension Training] for completing your first-ever quest in under a minute!**

* * *

The holes started to reform as well as the shattered arm that Alrion had inflicted on the Earth God, who began to slowly stand up. Alrion then watched as something popped into existence in front of him, a white glass cylinder with what appeared to be a diamond-shaped brownish-yellow crystal inside.

"What's this?"

"That is one of the Cores of the Earth." The Earth God explained as he walked next to Alrion and kneeled down in front of him. Alrion held the cylinder in his hands as he stared at it with curiosity, it was a rather interesting looking object. "By placing it into the ground where you wish, it will cause the earth around that specific area within a large radius to become fertile and perfect for growing things like crops and such."

"I see, thank you." Alrion nodded his head in thanks as the item disappeared away into his [Inventory]. Alrion then checked his [Stats] to see that his balance had indeed increased by the promised amount, he also saw that his level increased by a single digit to which he had earned a total of four extra Attribute Points. He then added the points, which all went into agility.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **2

**Balance: **23,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Multi-Tectonic

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1150/1150 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **5300/5300 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **30**] [Agility: **24**] [Vitality: **20**] [Maximum Health: **15**] [Maximum Ki: **15**]**

* * *

"I shall be heading my way then, perhaps we may cross paths again one day." The Earth God voiced as Alrion turned his attention upwards to see him standing up from his kneeled position. Alrion nodded his head before flying up to look him in the eyes. "I should be going off to then, there are things I need to do."

"Hoh? You can fly as well? You are certainly full of surprises!" The Earth God cheerfully laughed as he then nodded. He then turned his back before making his way through the forest while waving Alrion off, who had waved in return. Alrion watched as the giant rock dude soon disappeared from view and into the dark forest.

"Better get going then." Alrion said before turn away towards the opposite direction that the god had gone, to which he then looked at the sky before grinning. He soon rocketed into the air as he was flying at fast speeds across the area, with no signs of slowing down at all. And he was just getting faster by the second.

* * *

It had been around five minutes since Alrion had started flying and had won that Gift Game against the Earth God, and he was quickly approaching the massive group of life forces, which he could only assume must be a civilisation or settlement of sorts since there weren't many other reasons for such a concentrated number of people.

As he had been flying, he had thought about something, the strength of the individuals of this world. From what he knew, the max that they had reached to destruction level would probably be the strength to destroy an entire galaxy at best. From what he knew of things like the light novel and such, some characters are capable of destroying solar systems.

At his current level, which was at the Multi-Tectonic level, he would not be able to face up against them. But, he knew for a fact that if he were to train properly, then he could get strong enough to destroy entire universes, if Goku and Vegeta were anything to go by, and don't even mention Jiren, the dude that took many of Universe 7's fighters to finally take down.

That dude's power was just insane. The God's of Destruction weren't jokes either, Jiren was as strong as some of them, weaker than a couple, and stronger than a few of them. In other words, the power they had was just completely ridiculous. They were all beings capable of destroying universes and more, which was far above the ability to destroy a galaxy.

He remembered when he had read about how some characters from Mondaiji could destroy all of creation, but that was usually highly exaggerated. He knew for a fact that the beings from this universe could not be compared to the Dragon Ball franchise, so, if he trained enough, he'll be able to raise up to be one of the strongest in this world.

"Oh, right. I should probably check that strange skill I got, what was that about?" Alrion wondered as he brought up the [Menu] before opening up to his [Skills] section. He scrolled down the list of skills that he had before finally arriving at the skill he had acquired after the battle against the Earth God.

* * *

**Dimension Training:** Allows the user to go through different stages of training by fighting against generated enemies with each stage getting increasingly difficult as the user completes each stage.

* * *

"Oh~? That sounds fun and useful." Alrion muttered with a grin on his face. He could probably get some good training in with this skill, though he didn't know what he would encounter in these stages that the skill spoke of. Anything could happen, and these generated enemies could be really powerful. "Let's check this out..."

Alrion stopped his flying and came to stop before holding his hand forwards, he concentrated before activating the skill. Blue particles came flying out of his hand before forming what appeared to be a swirling blue portal in front of him, he stared at it with narrowed eyes before seeing a popup.

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**[Stage 1]**

**Threat Level: **Easy

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat 100 Frieza Soldiers]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [8,000 Balance] [Training Weighted Clothes]

* * *

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Oh, so it's like different quests that help with my training! At least it also warns me of how difficult I should expect it to be." Alrion said to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at the current stage's information, it said it should be easy for him. He honestly wasn't surprised, Frieza Soldiers were known to only have a power level of around a thousand for each of them.

"Should I do it now? Or should I wait...?" Alrion wondered as he stared at the portal in front of him. He looked back at the screen and wondered over it, the weighted clothing would probably help while he trained and went about daily life. He could even wear them while he went into the gravity chamber after he buys it at some point in the future.

In addition to that, he was curious as to what the next stage had in store for him. Alrion nodded his head as he made his decision, clicking the **[Yes]** option on the screen, the menu closed down as the portal seemed to glow a bit brighter than before. Alrion took a small breath before smiling.

"Alright, let's do this!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**Stage 1: Commencing!**

* * *

This was what Alrion heard upon entering the portal, he had run out of the portal before looking around at his surroundings. The surroundings and the environment were completely different compared to where he just was, so he was most definitely sure that wherever he was, he was definitely not in Little Garden.

The planet that he found himself on a planet with bluish-green grass with tall trees that looked almost like damn lollipops, the water that seemed to cover a lot of the planet was green in colour and the landforms around the place were very abnormal in shape, some being cylindrical and much more.

"Is this where I think it is?" Alrion asked himself as he looked around. The colour and shape of the land looked very familiar to him, and for good reason, it was a planet where a very important and major event had taken place in the anime. "I'm on Namek?! Well, the old one at least. Though, It makes sense since I'll be fighting Frieza Soldiers..."

Alrion then blinked when a loud explosion was heard, he turned around to look for what the source was. When he did, he stared blankly as countless people flying in the air were all charging towards him with their Ki signatures flared and all giving battle cries as they charged directly towards him.

"Speak of the devils..."

It seemed that the soldiers weren't talking, which was understandable as it seemed that this was a simulation of sorts for training. Alrino shrugged his shoulders before giving a smile, he adjusted his jacket before glaring towards the direction of the enemies as his crimson eyes seemed to flash for a second.

"Hyaa~!" Alrion swung both his arms outwards and released his Ki as the force blew back a good majority of the soldiers as they all released pained cries. After powering up to full power, he charged into at incredible speed before immediately punching one of the soldiers, sending them flying and crashing into a bunch of others. "Wow, these guys really are weak."

Alrion began to easily mow down every single soldier that charged at him, he did so with precision and quick movements as none of them had managed to touch him. No wonder the threat level said easy, these guys were really damn weak. Alrion smiled as another charged at him, though he just grabbed them and kneed them before kicking them into another with a roundhouse kick.

"Alright, this is taking way too damn long. About time I tried this." Alrion closed his eyes as he flew back a bit. He then opened them and smiled softly, he then held both his hands to the right side of his body, to which a ball of blue-red light formed in his hands. The light shining powerfully through the gaps of his fingers, blinding the soldiers. "Ka...me...ha...me.."

Alrion waited as he saw the soldiers all charging towards him at once, he wanted to deal with them all at once, this would take too long otherwise. He waited before pouring even more Ki into his attack as the glowing of it got even more powerful. Alrion then grinned as he thrusted his hands forwards.

"Ha~!" Alrion roared as a powerful crimson red laser shot out from his hands. He was really doing it, something that a fan of Dragon Ball always wanted to do, perform the Kamehameha wave! Though, the colour was different, he assumed that the colour was dependant on the colour of his aura, which was crimson red.

The attack completely engulfed the Frieza Soldiers as they all gave their own cries of pain, though they all soon quickly vanished as soon as they came. Alrion kept the attack going for a bit, though he soon started to stop as he didn't want to waste all of his Ki. He didn't put all his power into the attack, but a good amount.

When the blinding light of the attack faded away, Alrion stared with a grin on his face at the power that the attack had, he was also honestly shocked at the results. Completely nothing of the soldiers remained as a huge destroyed pathway in the shape of the wave had been carved into the area planet in front of him.

The damage looked similar to when Piccolo had first taken Gohan to train after defeating Raditz, where Piccolo threw Gohan at a mountain as a method of forcing Gohan to unleash his inner power that his body was keeping hidden. The resulting damage looked like that, but on a much larger scale than Gohan's.

"Woah..." Alrion whistled as he stared at the destruction. He was not expecting to create this much damage, he definitely needed to be careful when using blasts, otherwise, a lot of property and land would end up getting damaged. Alrion's attention was then grabbed by a dinging sound and looked to see a popup.

* * *

**You have leveled up 2 times! Plus 8 Attribute Points!**

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**Stage 1: Completed!**

**Threat Level: **Easy

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat 100 Frieza Soldiers]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [8,000 Balance] [Training Weighted Clothes]

* * *

"Nice, seems that that was all I needed to do." Alrion smiled. He then blinked when a light formed in front of him, he held both his arms underneath it curiously as the light soon faded to show what appeared to be black metal curiously caught them, though almost dropped them when he held them. "Woah! Are these the weights?"

Alrion was surprised at the weight of the bracelets, he didn't expect these to be the weighted clothes that he was going to get. He wasn't complaining though, he liked the attire he was wearing and didn't exactly want to change, and these bracelets wouldn't affect much aside from adding weight to his body.

"Observe."

* * *

**Weighted Bracelets: **Black metallic bracelets that can be worn to improve stats automatically while being worn, most efficient when training and under gravity pressure. (4 Tons Per Bracelet)

* * *

"Four damn tons?" Alrion said with widened eyes. From what he remembered, didn't Goku train with two-ton weights in the other world during whatever saga? If what he remembered was true, then could he actually even move properly in with these bracelets on? "Well, one way to figure it out!"

Alrion then took hold of two of the bracelets before placing them on his ankles, he then took the other two before snapping them on his wrists, just above his wristbands. He then began to move, though he seemed to be struggling a bit as he was certainly going slower. He was walking a bit weirdly and his arms were a bit annoying to get used to.

"Man, is this what Goku felt like when wearing weighted clothes? This is annoying!" Alrion complained as he was trying his best to get used to the change. Though, he didn't really have much of a choice if he wanted to wear training clothes on the daily basis. He was sure he would get used to it, but it would take a bit of time.

As Alrion was getting used to the weights by running around and performing a series of kicks and punches in the air, he stopped and had taken notice of a blue swirling portal that opened up. Alrion landed on the ground before walking over towards it. "Guess this is the way back, let's go. No point staying here since there's nothing."

Just as Alrion was about to go through to get back to Little Garden, another popup had appeared in front of him, which caught his interest. What he read from it was rather interesting, it was of stage two of this whole Dimension Training skill. Though, his next opponents weren't people he liked...

"Ugh... why them?"

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**[Stage 2 Unlocked]**

**Threat Level: **Intermediate

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Zarbon and Dodoria]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [10,000 Balance] [20 Attribute Points]

* * *

"While I wouldn't mind killing these guys, do I really have to fight them?" Alrion groaned as he placed one hand on his face in annoyance. He never liked these two in the series, he was glad they were pretty much forgotten in the Dragon Ball franchise. But, he did think it was going to feel good kicking their asses. "Intermediate, huh?"

"Whatever, might as well add my points and be done here." Alrion quickly brought up his [Stats] screen as he saw that he had more money and that his level had increased. Everything seemed in order as he quickly placed the Attribute Points he had into the attributes that he wanted.

He also saw his Ki pool a bit drained, but was quickly restoring over time.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **4

**Balance: **31,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Multi-Tectonic

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1150/1150 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **4670/5300 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **34**] [Agility: **24**] [Vitality: **24**] [Maximum Health: **15**] [Maximum Ki: **15**]**

* * *

"Alright, that should be it for now! Time to finally get back and see what I can find on a place to find some people!" Alrion said as he closed the menu and stretching his limbs. He then cracked his neck before turning towards the portal that was still open, he smiled before saying. "Time to go."

With that, Alrion ran on through the portal.


	3. A New Community Born

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It had been around ten minutes since Alrion had finished off that first stage of the Dimension Training, and could now be seen walking through what appeared to be a massive city. A rather olden day looking town that wasn't so advanced looking, though it was peaceful and rather quaint, which he could appreciate.

As he was walking through the town, he noticed a good number of buildings were of all kinds of traditions, ranging from European style to even Japanese style housing. Though, what he noticed the most were the people that walked around, he could sense a good number of them weren't human.

The many different kinds of energy signatures that he picked up from them were ranging by many, to which he assumed that they must be of different races, which if he remembered right, was a normal thing in this kind of world. Alrion's tail was also released as it was swaying behind him as he walked.

He was a bit amused when people seemed to be confused as to what he was, he didn't have any clues aside from his tail to tell what he was. Many people just believed that he was a demi-human, which he couldn't blame them since it was probably the only option that they could conclude him as, there definitely weren't other Saiyans in this world.

During the time that he had flown and walked through this place, his body seemed to be getting used to the weights that he had put on, it was weird at first, but he was getting used to the change. Alrion was pleased to see that his stats also seemed to be going up slowly just by wearing these bracelets, which was a good bonus in his books.

While walking, he had thought of many ways in which he could use to get stronger. First was through the use of the gravity machine, another would be to simply go out and train and practice his skills, and another was a simple yet most definitely effective method of getting stronger spiritually, and that was simply meditating.

He wasn't lying, meditation has been proven quite a bit in the anime of Dragon Ball where Goku and a good number of other fighters have meditated to gain a larger Ki pool and tap into their spiritual energy more readily. To his knowledge, it should allow him to increase his Ki pool and also clear his mind, while at the same time allowing for him to get stronger spiritually and mentally.

He was certainly going to be doing all of these kinds of training, but which one to do first? He needed to work on physical strength as well as spiritual strength, so he was certain to do meditation, but which should be first? That was something he was going to find out later, he wanted to look around beforehand.

"Hm? What's this place?" Alrion stopped his walking as he looked up ahead to see that there was a Japanese styled building, the building seemingly made of wood and had two purple banners that were attached to the walls of the front. He seemed to narrow his eyes as he looked at the front. "A rather strong presence..."

From what he could sense, someone was inside of this building was quite strong, definitely stronger than he was at the current time. They seemed to be hiding it well, but he could still sense the power from inside, it also felt kind of... contained? It was strange, it felt like much more of the power aside from the power he could sense was sealed away or something.

Whoever it belonged to was certainly not someone to mess around with.

"Good afternoon, is there business that you have with us today?" A female voice called out to him, to which he turned his head to look at who the voice belonged to. When he did, he saw that it was a young woman with blue hair tied back into a bun with two bangs parted from her face, she also appeared to be wearing a blue kimono with an apron over the top.

"Um, no, nothing like that. I'm just exploring for now." Alrion said as he gave a wave of his hand as he looked up at the older woman. Before she had taken notice of his presence, it seemed like she was brooming the front of the stoor, which was quite apparent from the broom that she held in her hands. "I'm new to Little Garden."

"New to Little Garden?" The shop assistant had repeated in confusion. She then seemed to think about it before a look of realisation seemed to wash over her face, she looked towards him and asked. "Is it possible that you have been summoned here quite recently?"

"That's right. Though, I'm not entirely sure how." Alrion lied. Well, it was kind of a half-lie as it wasn't really him being summoned here, more like resurrected or reborn into this new world of his. He doubted that it was someone that summoned him, probably some higher up god that granted him this opportunity.

"Hoh~? A new arrival, huh?" A cheerful and calm voice had voiced out. They both turned to look at the front door of the building to see a small girl that appeared to be Alrion's age walk out, having worn a black kimono. She had white ahir and a pair of golden eyes, which seemed to shine a bit. "This is interesting."

'This is the one... that energy I sense.' Alrion didn't show it, but he knew for a fact that this girl was the source of the power. There was more than meets the eye when it came to this girl, she was pretty much the definition of looks can be deceiving. The girl seemed to be looking at him with interest as she looked him up and down, though he stayed calm.

"I see, you're the new arrival, hm?"

"Yeah... my name is Alrion Hellraiser, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alrion introduced himself as he found it appropriate for the current situation. He crossed both his arms over his chest before wrapping his tail around his waist. The girl smiled and nodded as she then followed. "I see, it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Shiroyasha, one of the leaders of [Thousand Eyes], which is the community that owns this shop."

Alrion nodded his head as he seemed to be calm as he saw Shiroyasha staring intently at him, it was as if she was trying to look right through him. She seemed to narrow her eyes at bit as an interested look appeared on her face, though Alrion just kep the same expression on through the whole thing, to which she soon smiled.

"Why don't you come in for a bit? Let's have a small chat."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up your time."

"Of course, feel free to come in."

"Very well. Please, excuse me." Alrion said as he saw Shiroyasha turning around before walking back into the building. Alrion gave a quick bow to the assistant, who did the same in return, as he soon followed behind Shiroyasha. When he entered, it was much like how he expected, the place was designed much like a Japanese house.

They walked through a number of hallways before arriving at a small little room that had an open wall that revealed a courtyard of sorts, which was most definitely not visible from outside of the shop. The room itself was quite peaceful and empty, though it had a few things that made it a bit interesting.

"Please, take a seat." Shiroyasha said as she walked over to a small purple pillow before sitting down on it. Alrion nodded before sitting down in front of her with one leg bent forwards and the other straighted out in front, he also used his arms as support as he leaned back a bit while sitting.

"First off, I'd like to welcome you to Little Garden. I sure hope you enjoy your stay." Shiroyasha stated with a smile. Alrion smiled and nodded his head as he waited for her to continue. "Though, it is strange how the person that summoned you hasn't seemed to come and get you, quite irresponsible."

"I suppose..."

"Anyway, I can tell just by looking at you that you are quite powerful, aren't you?" Shiroyasha asked as she looked at Alrion. She could tell, the aura that surrounded him, despite him holding it back, was certainly powerful and held a feeling of pride and confidence. It was quite an interesting feeling.

"I don't know, I still have a long way to go." Alrion shrugged his shoulders as he responded. He knew very well how true his words were, his power as of right now wasn't even close to how powerful Goku and Vegeta are. It wouldn't even be appropriate to compare an ant to a dragon, with him being the ant. "Though, mind telling me about this community of yours and yourself, Shiroyasha?"

"Hm? Sure, that isn't a problem." Shiroyasha replied. "The [Thousand Eyes] community is located in the four digit gate number thirty-three forty-five. One of the upper levels, which include the fourth and lesser number gates. In my case, I am the Floormaster of the East Side, and the strongest host there is."

"I see, and I can tell that you have the power to back up that talk of yours." Alrion smirked as he stared into Shiroyasha's eye's golden pools. He could tell not just by sensing the power in her, but also the look in her eyes spoke volumes of years of experience and also incredible power. "Doesn't surprise me that you are such."

"I'm glad you can tell." Shiroyasha giggled.

"Though, there is something that I'd like to ask."

"What would that be?"

"Ever since coming to this strange and wonderful world, there has been something that I've been itching to find out." Alrion said as he stood up from his position. Shiroyasha followed his movement with her eyes as she gave him a curious look. Alrion smiled as he looked at her. "How would I go about forming my own community?"

"Hoh~? That is quite an interesting question." Shiroyasha giggled once more. She looked into his eyes, which seemed full of potential and already incredible power. She could only gain more and more interest as she listened to him. "Mind telling me why you want to form your own community, why not join another? I'm sure with your strength, it's easy."

"I guess that's true, though, where's the fun in that? I mean, building something up from scratch is so much more satisfying." Alrion smirked. It was true, he would feel much more accomplished as well as confident if he built something strong up from scratch. "Plus, why join a community when you can make one?"

"Hehe... that is quite and interesting statement." Shiroyasha gave a small laugh as she heard this. It was quite amusing to her ears. If she had to be honest, Alrion was quite an interesting individual, she was still quite clueless about anything about him, though he had most definitely struck her interest. "If you were to make one, what would you call it?"

"That's easy..."

"Hm?"

"It shall be called... [Universe: XIII]."

* * *

"Hyaah~!"

The sound of punches colliding and the feeling of shockwaves could be felt and heard as ripples were forming in the sky, this was due to a fight. In this fight was none other than Alrion as he was seemingly battling against two other individuals that were teaming up against him, though he was holding his ground.

From what could be seen of the scenery, he was back on Planet Namek as the water could be seen splashing and shaking violently in response to their fight. Having been around an hour or so since his visit to [Thousand Eyes], both him and Shiroyasha seemed to get along quite well, she was a nice person.

He had already made plans as to what he wanted to do, and with the assistance of Shiroyasha, he had already managed to form his new community and gain a banner for it, which was currently being kept in [Inventory]. He wanted to set up the house for his community, to which he only needs to find a good space.

For right now though, he had decided to get some more training in as he had decided to go into the next stage of the Dimension Training. Which is why he was now back on Namek and was going through a rather decent battle between these two individuals, with both of them being significantly larger in size compared to him.

The first person he was fighting against had long green braided hair along with a tiara and earrings that seemed to be reminiscent of a high-class prince, also having light blue skin and a pair of golden eyes. His outift comprising of a blue cape, pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, blue underwear, and battle armour, which Alrion recognised to be of the Frieza army.

The next person was a rather large pink individual that had protruding spikes on his arms and head, wearing a blue variant of the battle armour that the other person was wearing along with a pair of brown shoulder pads. Finally, he had rather prominant purple lips and also rather pointy ears as well.

These two were none other than Zarbon and Dodoria respectively, both being the highest ranking generals in Frieza's army and also the top dog's right-hand men. To be fair, the fight Alrion was having right now was definitely harder than the previous, but nothing that he couldn't handle. These two were some good training.

He could feel the weights that he had put on doing their work as his stats were definitely going up, though they were going up slower and slower each time, which was understandable. If they didn't end up slowing down, then it would have been overpowered to have weights.

"Alright, I think it's time we end this!" Alrion stated as he quickly countered them both by sending punches that collided with their's before he jumped back and flipped a few times. He then got into a power-up stance before throwing his arms outwards with a loud shout. "Kaioken... times two!"

Alrion shouted as his body was covered in a dense spiking crimson red aura, a much deeper colour red then his usual crimson aura that he released when powering up or performing attacks. Alrion could feel his body tensing as some pain was felt through his body, it wasn't bad, but was still noticeable.

If he could feel the strain of a times two Kaioken, then he wanted to really work on his body strength if he was going to withstand such pain and hopefully get used to it. Kaioken was a move that could really get you out of a pinch, but can backfire on you quickly. So, he was definitely going to want to work on that.

"This power... truly amazing." Alrion smiled as he clenched his fist. He then quickly brought up the [Stats] menu, to which he smiled at what he saw. The effects of Kaioken were definitely taking effect, though he had no idea how much longer he could hold it, though he was certain he could for a good while since the pain wasn't much at all.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base (Kaioken x2)

**Level: **4

**Balance: **31,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Planetary (Base: Multi-Tectonic)

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1260/1680 (Base: 1130/1340) **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **6520/6520 (Base: 5760/5760) **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **104 (Base: 52)**] [Agility: **96 (Base: 48)**] [Vitality: **92 (Base: 46)**] [Maximum Health: **68 (Base: 34)**] [Maximum Ki: **76 (Base: 38)**]**

* * *

"This shouldn't take long!" Alrion could sense it, his power was far beyond both Zarbon and Dodoria at this moment, he was already a good bit stronger than them beforehand, and this just made the gap wider than it was previously. He ran at them as fast as he could, which made them step back in shock as they saw the sudden increase in speed.

It seemed like, despite the enemies from Dimension Training were not real, they could still seemingly feel emotions like shock and fear and tiredness. If it weren't for the fact that he knew they were computers and that they didn't talk, he would have thought that they were the real deal he was facing.

"Spirit Sword!" Alrion formed a crimson long blade of Ki that extended from his right arm, to which he then raised his arm up before slashing down onto Dodoria. Who in response, tried to block by raising both arms, though while managing to resist the blade for a few seconds, lost it as it crashed down onto his arms and sliced them clean off.

Alrion quickly took the chance and began slashing away at him before it resulted in the alein turning into chunks, which Alrion held a hand up before firing a wave of Ki that completely vaporised the pieces of Dodoria. Alrion then turned around to see Zarbon charging at him with his fist cocked.

"You're next! I'll make it quick!" Alrion dispersed the sword befoer flipping back, avoding the punch, though soon flew in at incredible speeds before kneeing Zarbon's back, causing him to shout in pain and gag out blood. Alrion didn't stop as he flashed in front of the giant light blue-skinned enemy. "Ora ora ora ora ora!"

Alrion repeatedly shouted as he delivered a series of blinding punches and kicks to the stomach as well as limbs, which soon rendered them useless for countering back against him. The force of his attacks had become far more potent than they were previously, which was understandable, Kaioken was basically a risky version of Super Saiyan.

"And this is the end, hyah!" Alrion kicked Zarbon into the ground before vanishing and reappearing in the sky. He then held both hands towards the place where he hit Zarbon, to which a barrage of countless crimson energy blasts were fired. All of which created explosions when they made contact.

Alrion continued this a for a few seconds before slowing down, and soon, the blasts stopped coming out of his hands as the large dust cloud was dispersing from the ground. He waited as the dust finally cleared way, to which a crater could be seen, to which Zarbon was in it unconscious with blood going down his body.

"Phew... what a pain." Alrion sighed as the powerful spiking aura of Kaioken left his body. He clutched his shoulder a bit due to slight pain from using the technique, he was glad it wasn't bad pain, or it would have made things harder. Alrion then heard a sound and turned to see a bunch of text pop up in front of him.

* * *

**You have leveled up 4 times! Plus 16 Attribute Points!**

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**Stage 2: Completed!**

**Threat Level: **Intermediate

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Zarbon and Dodoria]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [10,000 Balance] [20 Attribute Points]

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**[Stage 3 Unlocked]**

**Threat Level: **Intermediate

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Ginyu Force (Minus Ginyu)]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [16,000 Balance] [25 Attribute Points]

* * *

"The Ginyu Force... this is already hell." Alrion sighed. This group was another thing that he hated, they were honestly some of the most annoying anime characters he had ever met, true, there were others that were more so, but they were definitely in his top list of things he wanted to punch. "Whatever, might as well add my points for now."

Alrion opened up to his stats where he saw that his stats have indeed changed appropriately, and he had a good number of points to spend, so it would be wise to think of what he wanted to put them into. He was sure that his health and speed right now were fine, and he also didn't seem to be getting damaged to much, so strength and Ki it is.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **8

**Balance: **41,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Multi-Tectonic

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1340/1340 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **6120/6120 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **70**] [Agility: **48**] [Vitality: **46**] [Maximum Health: **34**] [Maximum Ki: **56**]**

* * *

"Still Multi-Tectonic, huh? Well, at least I know approximately when I'll be going to the next destruction level." Alrion said as he read over his stats. Thanks to his use of Kaioken, it seemed that his boosted stats changed to that of someone capable of destroying a planet with a single attack. So, at least he was sure he was pretty close.

"Alright, next order of business is finding a place to set up base." Alrion thought as he saw a familiar portal open up in front of him. He wanted a big open area with pretty much everything you would need, soil, a source of water, and such. He didn't know how big the house he bought was going to be, but he wanted a huge space to be safe.

With that, he walked on through.

* * *

Alrion could now be seen flying around as he scanned the area, he was flying over a bunch of trees and a good number of mountains. Right now, he was trying to locate a good location in which he could set up the house that he had bought quite a while ago, and he wanted a good spot, not just someplace you point to out of random.

He needed to put many considerations into the spot he wanted to pick, such as the elements that surrounded the place his house was going to be at. Them being a large source of water, a big space for the house and possible crops that he was probably going to want to grow at some point, not needing to buy vegetables and such would be useful.

Sources of meat though would be a bit of an issue, so he would probably just end up buying meats from stores instead of raising cattle, raising cattle was by far much more difficult than growing plants. Anyway, he had been looking for around ten minutes or so, he was looking around the areas near the city as he didn't want to end up being too far away.

"This place looks good." Alrion said to himself as he could now be seen flying above a rather large open field. He scanned his eyes around to look at the surroundings, it appeared to be a massive grassy plain with what looked like a large lake neighboring it. There also seemed to be a few decent sized mountains nearby as well, along with a number of trees scattered around.

Alrion landed on the ground before cracking his neck, he nodded his head in approval as he looked at his surroundings. This place indeed looked promising, the area was quite large that it was probably the size of a large town. With such a large reservoir of water, he didn't need to worry about a source of water.

Though, despite not needing to eat or drink due to his ability of a gamer, there were other reasons for why he needed to get things like a source of food and water. That being because he was intending on recruiting people into his community, so providing them with provisions was just a normal thing to consider.

"Alright, time to check this thing out." Alrion then opened his menu up to [Inventory] before selecting the capsule that held the house that he had bought, the one that was said to be a mansion. Honestly, he had no idea how large the house was going to be, so he wasn't even certain if this place was going to be big enough, but it was his best bet.

Alrion pressed the button on the top of the capsule before reeling his arm back and tossing it as far as he could into the field, which ended up making it towards the opposite side of where he was currently standing. He watched calmly as an explosion could be heard as a smoke cloud appeared, which he waited to disperse.

"Woah..." Alrion could only mutter in surprise at what he saw. As soon as the smoke had completely dispersed from the area, the house that had appeared in place of the place where he had thrown the capsule could now be seen for all of its glory. And it was indeed quite the sight to behold. "I knew it was big... but damn."

In front of him was a futuristic-looking mansion, one that was similar to the design of Capsule Corporation, being that of a dome shaped mansion. The building was clean white in colour and had multiple entrances, with closed hallways branching out that led to other parts of the mansion. The overall building seemed to take up half the land that he had found.

Thankfully, it didn't end up reaching into the lake, so the water was left untouched by the sudden appearance of the house. When he flew up to the entrance of the building, he could only turn his head upwards and stare at the size of it in complete awe, it wasn't as tall as a skyscraper, but probably had the same space as one.

"Oh man, was buying such a large place really that good of an idea...? Heck yeah it was!" Alrion gave a sharp grin as he said this. True, it might be a bit on the big side for one person right now, but his community was going to grow over time. For right now though. "I feel like training, exploring the house can come later!"

Alrion swiped his hand down as the menu popped up in front of him, if he wanted to get some physical training done right now, then that Gravity Chamber was going to be a big help. He would work on training his mind later, physical training right now would be more beneficial, that being because it'll let him test the gravity machine when he buys it.

* * *

**Purchasing Items**

DynoCaps (Gravity Room)

* * *

**Total Price**

10,000

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Yes."

With that, a small capsule materialised in Alrion's hand as he tossed it up and down with a smile. The price of the room wasn't too much, so he could spare a good ten thousand for it, plus, he was certain it would be helpful for him much in the future. It would allow him to train in stronger gravity, improving his training rate.

Alrion looked around before smiling towards an open space near the front of the house, to which he then pressed the button on the capsule before tossing it forwards towards the space. A familiar explosion sound was heard as smoke covered the space, though it dispersed quickly since it wasn't near as large as when the house came out.

"Yep, that's definitely a Gravity Chamber, much like how it was in the anime." Alrion commented as he walked up to the new construct. It appeared to be a massive circular structure, though nowhere near as large as the house. There also appeared to be an entranceway on one of the sides as the building was supported by four mechanical legs. "Let's see..."

Alrion walked around the machine before approaching the front door, which still appeared to be closed as it was raised a meter or so in the air. He stared at it for a second before narrowing his eyes, he approached before slightly widening his eyes when it released some smoke from the edges of the door.

He watched with crossed arms as the door began to open up before lowering down towards the ground that he stood on, which the door then appeared to be acting as a slope leading into the building. He then began walking up the machine and soon entering into the main interior of the Gravity Chamber as the door closed behind him.

When he did, he was greeted by a massive spherical room. The interior was mainly metal with a vibrant green coloured floor, there also seemed to be air ventilations in the ceiling that he assumed were probably cycling air from outside into the machine, allowing for him to breathe in the closed room.

Alrion looked around at the simple place before spotting something at the opposite end of the room, to which he walked on over curiously to see what it was. When he did, he realised it was console of sorts with a bunch of buttons on it. It was quite obvious what they were now, they were the controls of the machine.

"Well, better get started. Let's see... it looks like this thing can go all the way past five-hundred times Earth's gravity, huh?" Alrion commented as he stared at the screen that displayed a bunch of information. He thought before saying. "Alright, I should probably be safe and start off slow with fifty times gravity like Goku did. If I'm right, he ended up being able to train in a hundred times gravity before he even got to Namek."

He knew that he was stronger than Goku at that stage, so he should be able to do well in this gravity like Goku did, though he was definitely not skipping ahead all the way to one-hundred times gravity yet, he was going to work his way up, unlike Goku who was unfortunate enough to experience a malfunction in the system.

"From what I remember, it said that this room's gravity could be altered manually through this console, or also by voice. So..." Alrion trailed on before flipping backwards as he stood in the middle of the room. It was time to start his training, he didn't want to be weak forever. Well, he wasn't exactly weak right now, just that he wanted to be stronger. He knew there were other beings out there much stronger than him as of right now. "Change gravity to fifty times!"

Alrion waited as he then noticed the entire room change to the colour of a deep red, and that was when he felt his body starting to be pushed down by an incredible force. Alrion then released more of his power to combat the force as it allowed him to move much easier, he was going to need to use more power if he was to train properly and not just collapse.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Alrion could currently be seen laying down on the ground of the gravity chamber with sweat covering his body, his eyes closed as he was breathing incredibly heavily. His chest was raising up and down continuously, more proof of the fact that he was exhausted and was trying to catch his breath.

He had been training for around two hours non-stop, with the gravity of the machine being increased gradually as he trained. He had managed to get to the same point that Goku had done, he was now to able to train in one-hundred as if he couldn't feel it, though he was exhausted to the core at the moment.

During his training, he had deciding to trying and use Ki blast as forms of projectiles for him to avoid as he trained, though he did get hit a few times at first. What he found out was that the walls of the machine were reflective and knocked back the blasts he sent, he hadn't tested the durability, though they seemed pretty much invincible from what he could tell.

"How did... I legit... not gain... a single level?" Alrion frowned as he was catching his breath. Despite the rigorous training he just went through, he had yet to gain a single level for it. His guess seemed to be right about it getting harder to level up as time went on, who knew how long it would end up being before he reached Goku or Vegeta's level?

Maybe just training physically and mentally didn't give him nearly as much experience for levelling up as quests were, it was either he was wrong on this one, or it was fact that training normally gave him piss all. Though, he was certain on one thing, he was building a good foundation for when he unlocks his transformations, and also to use Kaioken.

"Let's see..."

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **8

**Balance: **31,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Planetary

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword

**HP: **1810/1940 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Ki: **6890/7100 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**[Strength: **126**] [Agility: **113**] [Vitality: **110**] [Maximum Health: **94**] [Maximum Ki: **105**]**

* * *

"Yes...! Planetary level!" Alrion cheered as he managed to force himself to sit up from his position, a big smile on his face as he wiped the sweat away from his face and onto the ground. He managed to catch his breath as he stared at the stats in front of him, all his attributes having increased by an incredible margin.

They were a bit higher than they were when he used Kaioken times two, which meant that he was able to break through to the next destruction level, being that of Planetary. If he was right, that meant that he had the capabilities of destroying a planet if he put enough power into it, and that made him question what power he would need if he wanted to get to Multi-Planetary, if that was the next destruction level.

From what he could tell, he was most likely a a bit weaker than Frieza is in his first form. So, that meant that he was probably far stronger than Goku before he had to recover in the healing chamber before facing off against Frieza, to which he managed to get far stronger thanks to the help of a zenkai boost.

"I'm just gonna... sleep for now."

* * *

An hour passed since Alrion had finished with his training as he had slept for approximately thirty minutes, though he would have preferred to sleep for a bit more. He was honestly the most exhausted he had ever felt in his entire two lives, though he felt like he needed to get some more things done.

"Man, a shower sure does help and feel nice after a workout." Alrion smiled as he walked out of the house as the doors opened automatically for him. He had his same clothes back on as it seemed that his clothes repaired themselves on their own over time, he wasn't sure how that worked, but he wasn't complaining.

Alrion had a towel in his hands as he dried his hair, which was still a bit wet from the shower that he just had. He was rather grateful as the house seemed already furnished with a good amount of provisions and furniture, it was definitely enough to last for a while so he could end up setting up the sources of food and water.

"Eh? What's that energy...?" Alrion suddenly narrowed his eyes as he stopped drying his hair. He swung the towel over his neck as he stared off towards a certain direction, which seemed to be in nearby in the foresty area next to the house. Whatever the strength was, it wasn't anywhere near a threat to him, though he still needed to be wary.

He then began making his way over, though the signature doesn't seem to be moving at all, just staying in one place. From what he could sense, the source of the power was probably a good bit weaker than the Earth God that he faced a while ago. If he were to estimate, their power would be able to destroy countries over time.

When compared to the Earth God that he faced, which he sensed had the power to destroy continents if he had wished, though it was still nothing in Alrion's eyes. Anyway, the person he was sensing was no threat to him, though it would be best to find out just who he was about to encounter.

"Eh? Who the heck is this?" Alrion wondered in confusion as he stared down an unconscious figure that was laying face down on the ground. The person was laying down in a small dirt space between the trees of the forest, and they seemed like they were barely hanging onto their life as they were on the ground, he could feel their life force diminishing.

The person that he was looking at appeared to be a young man appearing to be in his early thirties, having slightly messy dark red hair and cream coloured skin. The person was wearing a short-sleeved black vest with red accents and a pair of slightly baggy black pant, and finally ending with black leather shoes on his feet.

Whoever this person was, they were decently strong, while not really much to brag about in this kind of world, still impressive nonetheless. Though, Alrion felt like the person had some potential, nothing training can't help with. Perhaps he might have found his first recruit, though he would need to ask first.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Alrion bent down and shook the male by his shoulders. To which their eyes started to twitch, Alrion gave a sigh of relief as he at least knew that the person wasn't completely knocked out into the state of coma. He waited as he saw the male open up his eyes, revealing a pair of piercing yellow eyes. "You alright?"

"H-Huh?" The male blinked his eyes in confusion as he shook his head to remove dizziness. He then soon managed to see Alrion looked down at him, to which he then saw the boy extend his hand out towards him. He then accepted the gesture and took hold of his hand. "Th-Thanks, whoever you are..."

"It's Alrion, Alrion Hellraiser. Mind telling me your name?" Alrion introduced himself as he helped the male stand up. He waited patiently as the person managed to stabilise themselves, a couple seconds passing as he managed to compose himself. He then looked at Alrion and responded with something that made the boy blink in confusion.

"It's... Igneel."

"Hold on... say what now?"

* * *

**[Igneel]**

**Level: **20

**Threat Level: **Super Easy

**HP: **2500/2500 **[▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰****]**

**Gifts: **[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic] [Telepathy]


	4. Confronting Man's Journey

**Before this chapter starts, I just want to answer a few questions that have been asked. Some elements about some anime might change, but nothing that will seriously affect any kind of law or something.**

**And about if Alrion will end up taking some travels to other worlds, that is yet to be decided, but I have considered to do so for the future, though not certain as of yet. Finally, my character will indeed be having a harem, not one that is too massive that it just gets ridiculous.**

**Also, about the name of the community being [Universe: XIII] in relation to that Persona and Mondaiji fanfic, I had actually read that fanfiction a while ago. Though, the name of the community made in this book actually had no relation to that, the only reason I called it as such was actually because of the twelve universes in the DBS series.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"So... Little Garden, huh?"

"That's right."

Alrion could currently be seen with the older male that he had found unconscious not too long ago, and they appeared to be sitting in a living room area with a flatscreen television in front of them. They were each sitting on two small couches on opposite ends of a longer couch as they were conversing with each other.

Alrion had both his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the male, who had just told him of his story. Igneel had a beverage in his hands, which Alrion had provided him with not too long ago, as they were talking as he occasionally took small sips from. Alrion was glad that he seemed to be recovering well.

"So, basically. You were fighting this dragon called Acnologia to protect your son, Natsu was it? As well as his friends?" Alrion asked the older male, who had nodded his head in response. Alrion had listened to what Igneel had told him had occurred before waking up to see him, which was a rather interesting story.

Igneel had apparently been in a fight against a powerful dragon called Acnologia, whose title was the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. From what he had been told of the dragon, apparently it had the power to end up destroying an entire continent. Though, that wasn't exactly much in his eyes.

From what he could remember, he could have sworn he watched the series that Igneel was from, and if he was right, he was from an anime called Fairy Tail or whatever, he honestly couldn't remember. The person in front of him was no ordinary person either, he was apparently known as the Fire Dragon King back in his world.

Though, he didn't remember the dragon ever actually having a human form before. He could only guess that it must be something unique here, for he was quite certain the Fire Dragon King didn't have a human form. Though, this was probably better as he would prefer not to have a massive dragon stomping in his house right now.

Igneel had been protecting his son, who's name is Natsu if Alrion remembered correctly, from that black dragon. That was what ended up getting Igneel to come to Little Garden, while he didn't know how Igneel was transported here, considering the fact that the dragon was apparently dying after the battle that he ended up losing.

"By the way... is it true? About Little Garden?" Alrion turned his attention upwards to look at Igneel, who had a curious look on his face as he asked. Alrion had informed Igneel about what Little Garden was, as he didn't seem to know where he was. "Is it true what you meant by the kinds of beings in this world...?"

"Yes, all of its true. That black dragon that you fought is a mere ant compared to some beings in this world." Alrion responded with certainty. The ability to destroy a continent was completely insignificant in the eyes of certain beings in this world. "He wouldn't be much of a threat at all here."

"I see..."

Igneel had a surprised and overwhelmed look on his face, after being told about this Little Garden and the kind of inhabitants that could be found here, he was shocked to the core of his being. Beings capable of destroying even planets... the thought was just something that sounded so unreal to him.

All of his life, he had always thought the biggest threats to exist in the world were Acnologia and Zeref, but whatever this world he found himself in completely trumped them, they were like a drop in an endless ocean. Igneel could tell that Alrion wasn't lying either, he had lived long enough to know when someone was lying.

What frightened him even more was Alrion, well... maybe not frighten, but more like shocked. When he stared into the young male's eyes, he could feel the immense power that was dwelling deep inside, and he knew the boy knew of it very well and was holding back. More so that he appeared only twelve!

Just what kind of crazy monsters lived in this world?!

He knew for a fact that the kid in front of him was definitely no older than Grandeeney's child, Wendy. But, the power inside the boy was something completely of another dimension. That just made him wonder so much more, what kind of what did he end up in? What will he find? What happens now? Is Natsu safe?

For Alrion, after hearing about this Acnologia, and hearing that he was capable of destroying a continent. He would have to say that the dragon would probably be comparable to the gods like that Earth God he fought, in other words, not a threat at all to him, he could have won against that Earth God quicker if he wanted to.

"You said that this world functioned kind of like guilds from my world?" Igneel asked the young man, who nodded in response. Alrion then added. "That's right. They function very similar to what you told me about, though we don't take on requests, more like building up an empire of sorts, kind of like that."

"That makes sense, I think I understand." Igneel replied as he crossed his arm after placing his drink down on the table in front of them. Alrion had told him about these so-called communities, they were indeed like a miniature civilisation. "You said that your community is called [Universe: XIII]?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"But, why isn't there anyone else around? Are they doing something?" Igneel asked curiously as he looked around at the empty room. After hearing about Alrion being in a community, he couldn't help but wonder where the other members were. Were they busy doing something else? He hadn't seen another person other than Alrion as of yet.

"Oh, there's no one else in the community yet." Alrion responded simply as he took a drink from his own beverage. Igneel seemed to widen his eyes slightly with a confused look as he stared at the boy, from what he had seen, the place that he lived was massive, how was there no one else? "I created this community not even a week ago, I haven't gone out to get any new members yet."

"I see, so you're relatively new?"

"Yep. That also brings me to my next question." Igneel stared at Alrion with a confused look as he saw the boy smile. Alrion could sense it, while Igneel wasn't exactly what you would refer to as strong here, at least to the more powerful individuals, that wasn't anything training couldn't fix. He saw potential in the dragon.

"What would that be?"

"Would you like to join [Universe: XIII]?"

* * *

"Alright, come at me with everything you got."

"If you say so..."

Both Alrion and Igneel could now be seen standing across from each other a few meters apart, with them both now being in the backyard area of the house. Alrion cracked his neck as he kept a small smile on his face, and Igneel was in front of him and getting into a fighting position as he stared into Alrion's eyes.

The reason for this was that Alrion had decided to challenge Igneel to a little spar. After having spoken to the dragon beforehand, he was curious as to what powers that dragon had, he remembered it was based on fire obviously, but he really didn't know much else other than that it was also effective against dragons.

"Let's see if you can damage me at all, try your best." Alrion grinned. He then released a small amount of his power, which made the area shake as Igneel almost fell over in surprise at the sudden burst of power as a powerful spiking crimson transparent aura erupted from Alrion's being. This was only a small amount of power?!

"Hyaah~!" Igneel shook his head as he charged in at impressive speeds. While he usually would prefer to fight in his dragon form, he knew it would only make it harder to land an attack on the male. His fist became encased in powerful raging flames as he then punched forwards towards Alrion's face.

"..." Alrion didn't flinch as he saw the incoming attack. All he did was stand there as he waited for the attack, to which it soon then made contact with him. Igneel watched as his flames burnt away some trees and grass behind where Alrion stood, which was due to the force of his punch and the flames that his fist was encased in.

Igneel was certain that he had hit the boy as his fist had definitely felt something make contact with it, though his eyes soon widened to the max as the fire dispersed from his fist and the smoke that had been a result of it blew away. What he saw made him completely shocked, Alrion took the attack head-on without flinching.

What shocked him more was that the boy didn't even bat an eye as Igneel's fist was currently on the boy's cheek, and he didn't even seemed to have moved an inch from the spot he was standing in. The power he felt from the boy before was most definitely correct, he was as strong, if not more, than he expected. Truly a monster.

"You'll need to do better than that! My blood is yet to boil!" Alrion smirked. He then gave a small shout as Igneel was knocked back by the force, to which the dragon ended up rolling across the floor, though managed to flip back up and stabilise himself. Alrion smiled as he saw Igneel ready to attack again.

Alrion was interested to see just what Igneel could really do, especially after training that he'll be giving the dragon, which was pretty much a necessity since the power he held right now was not going to be enough for long. He knew that Igneel could grow to be much stronger than he was now, and he was going to help him with that.

Alrion had realised that ever since he had become a Saiyan, his mind started to thirst more for battle as he realised that he would usually get excited when the idea of a good fight came to him. He understood why as Saiyans were known to be a warrior race, a species that pretty much lived off of fighting.

"You need to be faster than this!" Alrion was now easily blocking and countering every punch and kick that Igneel was sending him, all of which were embued with fire. Igneel was sending his punches and kicks at rapid speed, though it looked very slow in Alrion's eyes as he blocked them all with ease.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Igneel roared as his fist was once again encased in flames. This time they were more powerful, to which he sent it towards Alrion, who smiled and simply tilted his head to avoid it. The attack ended up creating an explosion, covering the area in smoke and flames. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Huh?" Alrion turned around after sensing Igneel's presence, to which he saw that the dragon was behind him and had his head reeled back with flames gathering in his mouth. To which he then fired it in the form of a large torrent of flames towards him. Alrion stood there and smirked. "You used that first attack as a distraction, smart. Though, it won't help you here!"

"What the?!" Igneel gawked when Alrion simply held up his left hand towards the incoming attack, to which he then released a small shout as a powerful force was released from his hand and made contact with the attack. Igneel was sent skidding back from the force, and his attack was completely destroyed as a result as well. "H-How...?"

"Let's finish this!" Alrion had declared as he rushed in with his fist reeled back. Igneel didn't have time to react as Alrion was already in front of him with his fist coming down, he could only watch in shock as the hit was about to make contact. Though, just before the attack him, Alrion stopped it right in front of Igneel's face.

"...!" Igneel shook in place as he was sat down on the ground frozen. A huge amount of force had been a result of Alrion's punch as he felt immense winds rush past his body, the wind was even more powerful than Grandeeney's roar! And it was only from the force of a punch?! Igneel slowly turned around... "Gah...!"

Igneel could only gawk even more at what he saw, which was the result of the punch that Alrion had sent at him. The mere shockwave of the punch blew away a few trees and tore up the ground behind him, it was completely shredded. He had no doubt in his mind that if Alrion didn't stop the attack, he would have been killed right then and there.

"I think that's enough. You did well." Alrion chuckled. Igneel turned back around, the surprise still not leaving his face, as he saw Alrion retract his fist and crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "I'm impressed with the way you battled. With some training, you will certainly be far stronger than you are now."

"You're going to help me with that...?"

"Of course. I can tell that you have potential, and that potential just needs to be sought out and claimed." Alrion grinned. Alrion knew just by looking at Igneel, the dragon could potentially end up rivalling some of the higher up beings of this world, though he didn't have a good benchmark to determine it. He knew that the dragon could potentially be stronger than he was right now. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Huh? Where are we off to?" Igneel wondered curiously. He watched as the young Saiyan was walking away, to which he soon followed after. Alrion just turned his head around without stopping as he answered the question that had been asked of him.

"Just some business we need to take care of."

* * *

Shiroyasha was currently laying down on the ground as she was lazily watching something on the old fashioned television screen that she had, doing so while eating what appeared to be a small plate of biscuits of sorts. The shop attendant was behind her sweeping and cleaning up the room.

"Is something the matter, Shiroyasha?"

"No, just wondering what Alrion's doing. I'm sensing him along with another presence, just curious." Shiroyasha replied to her attendant. She looked towards a certain direction as she blinked her eyes, she was sensing both Alrion's and another's presence fighting, though she could tell Alrion was holding back.

"You mean the young man that came here not too long ago?" The attendant asked as she stopped sweeping and turned to look at her. Shiroyasha nodded her head in response as she gave a small smile while looking towards the same direction as before. She then gave a small giggle before saying.

"Things will certainly be more interesting."

* * *

"What is this place exactly?"

"It's the place of our first Gift Game against another community." Alrion answered Igneel's question as both of them were currently seen standing in front of what appeared to be a large rectangular complex of sorts made entirely of stone and wood. They were a good bit away from base as Alrion had carried Igneel while flying, since it was faster.

"Oh yeah, you said that this world revolved around Gift Games, huh?" Igneel remembered. From what he remembered about what Alrion had told him, the Gift Games were the method that communities had to grow in power, winning more and more and building up the community is a sign of strength.

"Over there, let's go." Alrion voiced. Igneel saw Alrion walking towards a spot on the wall of the building and followed after him, and when they arrived at the wall, Igneel walked beside Alrion to see what the boy was looking at. When he did, it appeared to be a paper attached to the wall. "What's this?"

"It's a Geass Roll, it explains everything we need to know about the game and how to complete it." Alrion explained. Igneel nodded his head as both of them began to read off all the information that was on the roll, and from what they read, it seemed like the game wasn't that complicated.

* * *

**[Gift Game]**

**Gift Game Name: **The Journey of Labors

**List of Participant(s): **[Alrion Hellraiser] [Igneel]

**Clearing Condition(s): **Express your knowledge of one man's journey to rise and challenge man's hero.

**Clearing Method(s): [**Defeating all enemies] [Knocking out the enemy] [Opponent admits defeat]

**Defeat Condition(s): **[Forfeiting the game] [Not clearing the above conditions] [Death]

* * *

"Do you know what any of this means?" Igneel asked as he tried to understand what any of the information they were told meant. He just assumed that Alrion would probably know more about whatever it meant, being that he knew more about this world than he certainly did, he was pretty damn clueless right now.

"Well, considering the fact that the game itself is called The Journey of Labors. This game might be based on the legend of the twelve labors that had been performed by Hercules." Alrion responded as he had on hand on his hip and the other holding his chin in thought. Igneel seemed to be confused.

"Hercules? Twelve Labors?"

"Yeah. It's a legend about how a man known as Hercules, someone considered to have godlike strength, completed tasks assigned to him by a king known as King Eurystheus of Tiryns." Alrion explained simply. "From what I remember, he had travelled all over the world to complete these tasks."

"I see, and from what the roll says. We have to express our knowledge?"

"It's probably referring to the fact that it will most likely put the knowledge we have of the legend to the test during this game." Alrion explained. He looked at the door leading into the large complex, he then gave a small smile before walking up to it and place both hands onto the doors. "Let's go, the quicker the better."

"If you say so."

Alrion then saw Igneel walking over as well as he then pushed both the doors, to which they were easily opened thanks to his physical capabilities. It was a simple task. He held the doors open for Igneel to walk in before following behind, to which both the doors slammed shut with a loud thud as he walked on next to Igneel.

They both looked around at their surroundings to find themselves standing in what appeared to be a large room with what appeared to be twelve panels of sorts on opposite sides of the wall, six on one side and another six on the other. The centre area of the room was massive, with the floor being made of some kind of marble and the walls stone.

The room wasn't too intricately designed, it was actually rather simple in appearance. Alrion gauged the area around him, though he seemed to notice something as he turned his head upwards to see above the centre of the room was stain glass depicting a human male silhouette.

The final thing that he took note of were the twelve candle stands that were placed in two rows in front of them at the centre of the room, in a similar fashion that the panels were. They didn't seem to be lit as there were no flames burning on them, which brought some suspicion in Alrion's eyes.

"What do we do from here?" Igneel wondered as he looked around. Alrion thought about it as he eyed the multiple panels around the room. Remembering the rules that were stated on the roll they read before, then he had a general idea of what they were being required to do here, and hopefully he's right.

"If we refer back to the Geass Roll, you can remember that it told us to express our knowledge." Alrion walked on over to one of the panels closest to them as Igneel followed behind him. When they arrived in front of him, they were slightly surprised when a holographic screen of sorts appeared in front of them.

* * *

**[Labor One]**

**What was the name of the beast that Hercules had slain and worn afterwards?**

* * *

"I see. If what is happening right now is anything to go by, then each of these other panels must give us questions as well. This is what it must have meant by expressing our knowledge." Igneel realised as he seemed to understand what was going on now. "IS that about right?"

"Most likely. It would be the most logical explanation."

"Then you're our only hope this, I have no clue as to anything about this legend of Hercules." Alrion nodded his head in understanding. Igneel was from a world where there was no such thing as Greek or Roman gods, or any pantheons like that, so it was completely understandable for why Igneel didn't know anything.

"Don't worry, I'm confident I can answer these." Alrion responded with certainty. In his old life, he was the type of person who actually liked to indulge himself into many kinds of knowledge and loved to learn new things about the world. "If I remember correctly, the first mission that Hercules was given was to kill the Nemean Lion."

As soon as Alrion said this, they both saw the holographic screen shatter into particles. They then heard a sound and turned around to see that one of the candle stands that were closest to this panel had lightened up with a beautiful red and orange flame, which they stared at for a second in interest.

"It seems when you answered that question correctly, the flame had ignited on the candle. Is that what was supposed to happen?" Igneel asked the young Saiyan who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I have no idea. If what some video games I've played are anything to go by, then I would assume so. Let's get the others done."

Igneel had no idea what the heck a video game was, but it didn't seem too important so he just dismissed it and followed Alrion towards the next panel. They continued this multiple times with each of the panels as, just like they assumed, each of them gave them a question about the legend, with each question being about the twelve labors.

The second one they went to had asked the question about how many heads did the Lernean Hydra had, which was nine. The hydra being a beast that was slain by Hercules with the assistance of his nephew Iolaus, by cauterising the heads after Hercules cut them off, leaving them to deal with the final remaining head.

The third question was about what god or goddess protected and loved the Cerynian Hind, which was a little deer with golden horns, and the answer being Artemis. Hercules finding difficulty in capturing the hind without injuring it, which it took him an entire year to do so before finally being able to carry it away.

The fourth question was about what King Eurystheus had hidden in after Hercules had brought back the Erymanthian Boar. A beast that caused the people of Mountain Erymanthus to live in fear of it. The answer being that the king was terrified and hid in a huge bronze jar.

The fifth question revolved around asking them about how did Hercules go about cleaning the stables that housed thousands of cows in a single day, which the answer was that Hercules managed to bent two rivers, effectively flowing them into the stables and sweeping out all of the filth inside them.

The next question was about why did the arrows that Hercules used to kill the Stymphalian Birds do so much damage, to which the answer related back to the Lernean Hydra, where Hercules had dipped the arrows into the blood of the Hydra, which was incredibly potent in poison, which made the arrows in turn deadly as well.

The seventh question asked them what happened after King Eurystheus had released the Cretan Bull that Hercules brought back to him, which was answered by Alrion stating that the bull had gone on and roamed all of Greece, causing major terror wherever the bull had went. Why the heck would they let such a dangerous bull get away?

The next question was a rather disturbing one that unnerved Igneel about the world this legend came from. It asked them about what had happened to King Diomedes after he was killed by Hercules and his men, which the answer was that the king was then fed to his horses, which the king fed human flesh to. Talk about getting a taste of your own medicine.

The ninth question was about why Hercules had to conquer all the Amazons to steal the golden belt known as the Girdle of the Amazon Queen. The answer being that the one known as Hera had spread rumours about him being an enemy, so he was forced to fight back against them and taking the belt by force.

The tenth question involved asking them about what creatures assisted Geryon in protecting his beautiful herd of red cattle, which the answer was a giant and a two-headed dog. Geryon being a large winged monster with three human bodies, who was killed along with his helpers by Hercules.

The eleventh question asked them about who was the one that protected the golden apples in the garden belonging to the Hesperides, which were nymphs. The answer was Ladon, a dragon who was said to have a hundred heads, to which Hercules had managed to succeed in getting the apples with the help of Atlas.

"Alright, final question. This is taking long enough as it is."

"I'm honestly surprised that you know so much about this so-called legend." Igneel commented as they walked over to the final panel. Alrion sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, he liked to read many different things. "It was just a hobby of mine, I like learning many new things."

"I see. Now, what's the last question?"

* * *

**[Labor Twelve]**

**Who was the being that Hercules was sent to capture, and what was the creature? How did he end up winning against it without weapons?**

* * *

"Sounds like more than one question, but whatevs." Alrion shrugged. He was glad that the questions were about to come to an end, they ended up taking longer than he would have liked, and he was getting impatient. "If memory serves, he was sent to capture Cerberus, a three-headed guard dog of the underworld."

"Huh, sounds like an interesting creature." Igneel muttered as he heard this. He knew of dogs, but a three-headed one that guarded whatever this underworld was, that was certainly something to hear. "But, what about the last bit of the question? How could he defeat such a creature without weapons?"

"Quite simple actually. If you remember me telling you about his godlike strength, then he actually ended up wrestling the dog's wild heads, to which he managed to claim victory." Alrion answered as he crossed his arms. Igneel l seemed a bit surprised, from what he has learnt of Hercules as of the past hour or so, he was certainly impressed.

"And that should do it!" Alrion and Igneel turned around to look at the remaining candle stand, to their relief, had flickered on as the flame appeared atop of it. They seemed confused as nothing was happening though, though that confusion vanished quickly as the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Igneel cried out as he had almost fallen over. Alrion was calm but looked around curiously, he then noticed something rising from the ground and looked to the see that the space between the candle stands was rising slab by slab, forming what appeared to be a staircase.

Igneel caught Alrion's gaze and looked at the forming staircase as well, to which they then saw the stain glass depiction shift a bit before slowly retracting and opening up. When it was all finished and the shaking stopped, they both looked to see that the staircase that had been formed led up towards seemingly another floor.

They looked at each other before they started walking up the stairs, with Alrion narrowing his eyes as he could feel a presence up ahead, it had a pretty decent aura, for a human at least. They continued walking up before arriving at the top shortly after, to which they found themselves in an incredibly large room.

The room being circular in shape and was designed like some kind of arena, one that was similar to what gladiators fought in, a colosseum. The materials weren't of brick though, but of a strong-looking metal along with wooden parts that appeared to be enchanted by something, making them look sturdier. The ground being rock.

"Is this an arena?" Igneel wondered.

"Looks like it." Alrion responded with a shrug. It didn't appear to be anything too extravagant, though Alrion knew there was something else around, he could feel their KI around the place. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to track it. "Careful, Igneel. I can sense another presence in this area."

"Really?"

"Your senses are sharp, I'm impressed." A male voice had sounded. They both turned their heads quickly to look at who had spoken, to which their eyes were brought up to a higher area where a figure could be seen standing tall and looking down towards them. They narrowed their eyes at the person.

"Who are you?" Alrion wondered as he kept his guard up. The figure chuckled as they jumped down from the tall point of the arena, to which they landed with a crash in front of them, stirring a bit of dust up. When it cleared, the person could now be seen in full view as they grinned towards the duo.

"The name's Narus, I'm the leader of [The Twelve Labors]." The male, who was known now as Narus, introduced himself. Both Igneel and Alrion turning to face him fully as they took in the appearance of the revealed male. Appearing to be a young man around the age of eighteen or so, with fair skin and straight red hair and golden eyes.

His outfit was quite simple as it consisted of a black t-shirt that stuck to his body and black tight pants, along with metallic golden tall boots. On his right shoulder was a pauldron that was of the same golden metal and had a red gem attached to it, and also what looked to be a red mantle attached underneath it and covering his arm.

"I see, so you're the leader of this community. Nice to meet you." Alrion smirked. Narus smiled in return as it then turned into a grin, not one of a psycho but of a bright and happy individual. Narus then added. "Nice to meet you as well, leader of [Universe: XIII]. If I'm correct, your name is Alrion?"

"Yep, it's a pleasure. So, is this the next part of the game or something? From what the roll had stated, I assume there is another part aside from showing our knowledge." Alrion stated as he crossed his arms. Alrion narrowed his eyes slightly as he used Observe on Narus, he was pretty strong for a human.

* * *

**[Narus]**

**Level: **35

**Threat Level: **Super Easy

**HP: **4000/4000 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||]**

**Gifts: **[Aspect of Hercules]

* * *

'No wonder he's the leader of this community, if that gift's name is anything to go by, then he might as well be called Hercules. He's practically Hercules reborn.' Alrion thought to himself as he read the gifts. Narus didn't seem to notice his strange look as the male had responded to Alrion's previous question.

"That is correct! Since you both had impressively displayed such great knowledge of this legend, you have been granted access to the second and final stage." Narus grinned. They watched as he held his hand up towards the sky before clenching it, they were then surprised when the walls began to shift.

They watched as the walls began to shift upwards, revealing what appeared to be a cavea, being that of three horizontal sections. Occupying these seating areas were a good number of people that seemed to be cheering, cheering for both Narus, and surprisingly, for them as well. The act was rather shocking.

"Your final test shall be to defeat me!" Narus declared. He got into a stance as his body was coated in a golden aura that made his hair flow in a non-existent wind, which Alrion narrowed his eyes. It made sense now, the last part of the roll was insinuating this, Narus is the final challenge, someone with the power of a hero. "I can see it, both of you carry great power! Allow me to test it!"

"I'll leave this one to you, Igneel." Alrion voiced. He glanced towards the dragon, who looked at him in surprise at the announcement. Alrion smiled, this was a good chance for Igneel to fight on even grounds. "I can sense his power, he is as strong as you if you go all out. This is a good battle opportunity for you."

"R-Really?" Igneel said in surprise. The dragon turned to looked at Narus, who was patiently waiting with a smile on his face as the golden aura stayed strong. Igneel could tell, this person was incredibly powerful. Igneel was silent for a second before letting a grin cross his face. "Very well, I'll take this challenge!"

"Good! Shall we proceed?"

"Let's do this!" Igneel roared. Igneel's eyes glowed red before he let loose a powerful roar as the area around them shook, the other community members cheering as they watched the battle unfold. Igneel's magic power was released as the wind around them blew violently, flames spewing from underneath Igneel.

"Impressive! Let's see if you can keep up!" Narus grinned. Excitement seemingly building up as he began charging towards the dragon, who had finished his powering up, which was now at maximum output. Igneel raising his arms to block a punch that was sent by Narus, which was incredibly powerful as it sent the dragon skidding back.

"Guh...!" Igneel had grunted a bit as he felt the immense power behind the punch! He was right to go full power at the start, this guy was seriously no joke! That punch was the most powerful hit he had ever felt, aside from by Acnologia! Igneel managed to stay standing though as he rushed in with his fist coated in powerful flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Hyah~!" Narus and Igneel began to throw punch after punch at each other at rapid speeds as neither side seemed to be backing down from the fight. Alrion watched from the sides as he leaned against the wall, he saw as fire clashed with golden energy, the auras surrounding them both as they clashed fiercely.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Igneel's leg was coated in powerful flames as he sent a kick towards the side of Narus. Who acted quickly and raised his left arm to block it before sending a punch with his right, to which Igneel managed to counter with his own punch, the shockwave sending them both sliding back.

"You're powers are interesting! I knew there was something different about you two, I can sense the power of something inhuman about you! This explains it, you're a dragon, huh?" Narus smirked. He then smiled he raised his right hand into the air. "That makes this much more fun! This will be a great battle!"

"What is this?!" Igneel gasped slightly as a light crashed into Narus's hand. When the flash stopped, a golden bow comprised of pure golden energy was formed. Igneel could sense the immense magic power that was circulating within Narus, it definitely rivalled if not surpassed him. Narus then pulled back as if an arrow was there, to which one soon formed of the same energy.

"I see, his gifts allow him to take on the abilities of Hercules himself. The godlike strength, and Hercules's use of weapons in the form of magic." Alrion wondered. He watched as Narus fired countless arrows from his projected bow that began raining down at Igneel, who was surprised by the incoming attack.

"...!" Igneel grunted heavily as he raised both arms to block the rainstorm of magic arrows. Which were causing his arms to actually smoke, speaking volumes of the power they each held. Igneel then gathered flames into his mouth from his core as he then fired into in the form of a torrent. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Woah!" Narus jumped back with a few flips as the flames that came flying out of Igneel's mouth destroyed the arrows that were still coming down. Narus landed in a crouched position as he smiled towards Igneel. "Man, this really is fun! Your strength is amazing! I commend you on that one!"

"Same to you, your powers are truly remarkable." Igneel smiled as he wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. He never would have thought a human that wasn't a dragon slayer could push him like this, it was truly a miracle that a world like this existed with such beings! He as actually enjoying this!

"Man... now I feel like fighting!" Alrion yelled under his breath as she shifted a bit uncomfortably. His Saiyan genes were seriously getting to him now, he was building a thirst for battle, sitting on the sidelines was honestly painful... He had to hold it in though, he wanted this to be Igneel's fight. "Come on, dude. You can do it."

Igneel and Narus's fight continued on for a good bit as the cheering hadn't stopped, their fight was truly one to behold. They were running around the arena at great speeds and clashed every now and then with both ranged and physical attacks, seemingly even in power throughout the match.

"Tell me, I have never seen this power before in Little Garden! Have you perhaps come from another world?" Narus decided to ask as he and Igneel punched each other in the cheeks as they tried to overwhelm each other. Igneel smiled as they both jumped back. "That's right. Alrion found me and helped me out."

"I see, you're lucky. You wouldn't survive long if you knew nothing of this world." Narus replied as he dodged a bunch of fire attacks that were sent at him, while using a sword that he had projected to deflect and destroy some projectiles sent his way. "How about I start fighting more seriously?"

"Huh?" Igneel widened his eyes at the declaration. He then observed in shock as Alrion seemed a bit surprised, though he knew that Narus was probably holding a bit back on his power. Narus gave a powerful yell as his golden aura exploded, shooting into the air like a pillar of powerful light. "Such... magic power!"

Narus released all of his power as his hair fluttered violently upwards as the area around them was shaking due to the pressure, which soon began to calm down as everything could be seen clearly. Narus standing on the other side with a far more dense and powerful aura, his eyes glowing and his clothes swaying violently in the aura.

"Let's see if you can keep up!" Narus shouted. He then charged with a newfound strength, which seemed to be far more powerful than even before! Igneel couldn't even defend as Narus punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back as the force created a ripple in the air. Igneel had gagged out some blood before being sent back.

Alrion narrowed his eyes, ready to interfere if things really began to go south for Igneel, he wasn't going to let a friend of his die anytime soon. He waited as the place where Igneel was sent crashing into started to shift, the rubble being push out of the way as he managed to stand back up, though stumbling a bit.

"Nice, you can stand up after a hit like that. You have definitely earned my respect." Narus grinned. Alrion could swear that Narus had the personality of a Saiyan, a complete battle eager person. Alrion knew he wasn't a Saiyan, but still, jeez... Igneel held his right arm as he spat out some blood onto the ground.

"Damn... he completely widened the gap between our powers by a huge margin...!" Igneel groaned. Were these seriously the kind of beings in this world? Alrion was certainly more powerful than Narus, he knew from experience, but Narus was certainly no slouch either. "What do I do...?"

"Igneel!" Alrion's voice got the dragon's attention as he looked to the side to see Alrion watching with a serious gaze as he had his arms crossed while leaning against the wall as his tail was swaying behind him. "You cannot defeat Narus as you are right now, you need to use every bit of your power if you want any hope of defeating him!"

Alrion wasn't lying, he could feel the incredible increase in power that Narus had just gone through, and it was very impressive. While not enough to actually pose him a threat, it was great in their realm of strength. He had used Observe on the leader after seeing the power release, and was surprised.

* * *

**[Narus]**

**Level: **35

**Threat Level: **Super Easy

**HP: **10530/12000 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||]**

**Gifts: **[Aspect of Hercules]

* * *

Narus's health seemed to have increased by an incredible margin and Alrion felt no doubt that the power he was feeling was far greater than before, the battle was starting to turn up to full blast. Igneel looked at Alrion and nodded his head, he knew that the leader of his community that he joined not too long ago was right.

He had very little chance, if any at all, at defeating Narus if he was using the power he was right now, the gap was far too large. Igneel clenched both his fists as his magic power began to surge up, to which Narus looked on with interest as Alrion seemed to slightly raise an eyebrow, what was he doing?

"It's obvious I cannot win with my power right now, but, I will be the victor!" Igneel shouted. He then gave off a powerful shout before flames completely surrounded his body, which were growing in size at a rapid rate, while at the same time swirling in the form of a massive sphere with Igneel being inside.

They both, along with the audience, watched as a powerful roar shook the area before the sphere of flames bursted out. The area became hotter due to the heat, though none of them really seemed affected as they all continued to observe as the flames began to die down, which was in response to a loud roar.

When the flames dispersed, they all seemed to widen their eyes at what they saw, which was a hulking figure now flying in the air of the arena. Igneel now flew in the air, but in a completely new and powerful looking form. He was now truly appearing like his title suggests and had changed in his dragon form.

He was a gigantic dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in colour. He also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the centre of his body.

His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sported very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips.

Despite his size, which Alrion would say was the same or a bit smaller than the Earth God that he fought, Igneel was able to fit in the arena easily. The colosseum was massive in size, easily being able to hold the size of Igneel, even being large enough for the dragon to be able to fly around freely.

"Hoh~! This has certainly gotten interesting!" Narus grinned. Igneel stared intently as both he and Narus had their full power on display, with Alrion seemingly staring a bit in surprise at Igneel's sudden transformation. While he knew what Igneel looked like since he remembered watching the series, it was still a sight to behold.

"Impressive..."

* * *

**[Igneel]**

**Level: **20

**Threat Level: **Super Easy

**HP: **9680/10500 **[|||||||||||||||||||||||]**

**Gifts: **[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic]

* * *

'Right now, Narus still has the advantage. But, anything can happen...' Alrion thought to himself as he crossed his arms. True, both of them had increased their power drastically, but how big is the gap right now really? This battle will soon tell it. Alrion looked towards Igneel as the dragon was flying. "What will you do? Igneel..."

Igneel prepared himself as Narus was charging in, he knew that their strengths were around the same level with them both going full force. The disadvantage that he had right now was that his size was going to hinder him, it would be much more difficult to actually hit Narus, but that was a risk he needed to take if he wanted to win.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Igneel roared. His fist was covered in flames stronger than even before as Narus's fist was coated in dense golden swirling energy, both fist colliding, resulting in an explosion upon contact. The fight didn't stop though as they kept exchanging blows at one another, with Narus having to deflect a few punches due to size difference.

As the fight continued, the place was getting more and more damaged, but not to the point of collapsing as it was most likely reinforced to take such battles. Igneel used many of his attacks in an attempt to take down Narus, but the male didn't slouch either as they were both going full blast.

Narus had created many different weapons that he used against Igneel, though the dragon was luckily able to defend and attack back, it wasn't an easy thing to do, but he was managing. The fight continued for a good while with them both managing to land hits at each other, though Igneel had more difficulty in doing so.

Neither side was going to back down from what Alrion could tell, they were both seemingly enjoying and concentrating on the battle as they both constantly held grin on their faces. Alrion knew there wasn't really much that spoke of Igneel's personality in the show, though he was a bit surprised to see the dragon a bit battle-hungry.

"How about we finish this? One final blast!" Narus shouted as he flipped back. His body seemingly littered with scorch marks and his eyes glowing as intensely as ever, though a big grin was plastered on his face. Igneel and him were breathing heavily as the dragon grinned in response. "Very well! Let's finish this!"

"Then allow us to see who will reign victorious!" Narus shouted. The male then formed the bow that he had before, but this one glowed much brighter and with spiralling energy strands surrounding his body. He then pulled back as an arrow formed, but the tip this time was surging with vortexing energy, the pressure was immense.

"Fire Dragon's...!" Igneel flew back and flexed his body as his wings were unfolded and stretched all the way outwards. Igneel opened his mouth as flames were gathering, this time stronger than ever before, his stomach could be seen glowing as well as the power was being gathered. "Roar!"

"This is it!" Narus shouted as the energy coating his body all transferred into the arrow as he then fired it. Just by releasing it, a massive shockwave and ripples in the air formed. As the arrow sailed at blinding speeds through the air, it ended up suddenly growing in size by an incredible margin, probably being the size of a jet.

Igneel then unleashed his attack as a massive torrent of crimson red flames unleashed from his mouth and rocketed towards Narus's own attack. Both of their moves cracking the ground immensely as they travelled through the space, which only shattered the ground more upon making contact.

"Woah... they're really not pulling any punches on these attacks..." Alrion muttered as he held one arm up to block the winds and rubble being blown everywhere. Igneel and Narus were trying to hold on from being blown back as the resulting explosion created an unimaginably powerful shockwave.

"Gahh~!" They couldn't hold on for long before both of them were sent flying back with loud shouts of pain. The explosion has sent them both crashing into the walls of the colosseum, with the audience members all having to duck down behind the seats to protect themselves from the wind, and the overall explosion itself.

The explosion took a good while to disperse as the winds finally started to settle as the dust that had gathered up was starting to move away, to which when it did, the arena could be seen in complete shambles. The ground shattered, scorch marks on the ground along with parts still being on fire, and traces of golden energy sparking on the ground.

On either side of the colosseum, two holes can be seen in the walls of the arena. With both Igneel and Narus laying down in each of them, Igneel having returned to his human form as Narus and him were frozen and unable to move. They were covered in injuries head to toe, but they could be seen twitching.

They both managed to shift their heads to look at each other from across the arena, both giving grins of excitement and exhaustion, as well as obvious pain. They both seemed to be unable to fight any longer, they both were on equal terms of power, but couldn't help but smile as it was a great fight for them both.

"You're... strong, Narus. But, I will be the victor next time...!"

"Don't get... your hopes up, I'm not losing!"

"Well, I suppose this match of their's ends in a draw..."


	5. The Emperor Rises

**First off, I just wanted to start off by saying that this story is biased towards Dragon Ball characters being stronger than Mondaiji. Though, this is my own personal opinion, so I hope that there will be now 'wars' in the reviews about which is stronger, I just want this to be peaceful.**

**People have their own opinions, I have mine and everyone else has theirs. Let's keep this friendly. If you have any problems with what my opinion about strength is, then I apologise for it, it is my own opinion and I just wish for you to respect that. Thank you.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Oh, my fricking head..."

"Good to see you're awake."

"Eh? O-Oh, Alrion!" Igneel could currently be seen in his human form as he was laying down on a bed with a good number of bandages wrapped on his bare chest and right arm, only a few on his left though. He tried to sit up, but soon shivered as a feeling of pain rushed through him as he forced himself back down.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get up right now if I were you, your injuries were pretty bad." Alrion deadpanned with a sweatdrop as he saw the pained expression on Igneel's face. Alrion then smiled as he shook his head, he then added. "Anyway, you're healing just fine. Also, that battle between you and Narus was impressive, well done in keeping up with him."

"Yeah... he was strong alright. I thought you were joking a bit when you told me his power, but it seems I was wrong." Igneel chuckled as he held a grin on his face. He thought back to the battle as an excited look went to his face, he couldn't wait to have another go at Narus! "I'll fight him again, and I'm going to win."

"Oh really? Then I look forward to it." Igneel and Alrion turned their heads towards the door to see none other than the man in question standing there with crossed arms and a smile on his face, he was in a similar fashion as Igneel as his entire chest had bandages and his arms both had some as well. Though, he appeared to be able to walk around fine right now.

"Narus?" Igneel said in surprise.

"Good to see that you're doing fine, Igneel. You were out for literally a week! Twice as long as me, so one win to me there." Narus laughed. Igneel widened his eyes in comical shock, he was out for an entire week?! Annoyance replaced the shock as he heard the last part, it seemed that Narus recovered twice as fast as he did.

"Whatever, where are we anyway?"

"We're in one of the recovery rooms at Narus's community, he was kind enough to let you stay here." Alrion responded as Igneel just nodded his head to this. Alrion then leaned back in the chair he was sitting in as Narus walked over towards them. "You were out for so long that I decided to get some training in myself, didn't want to get rusty."

"You? Train? Do you even need to train? You're already like immensely powerful." Igneel deadpanned as he looked at Alrion. He knew for a fact that the kid possessed monstrous strength, far greater than anything in his own world. Why did he need to train? Alrion rolled his eyes as he responded by saying.

"You do know I'm nowhere near the strongest here in Littel Garden, right? I may be stronger than you two, but there are others that still dwarf my own power. So, getting stronger so I can lessen that gap." Alrion explained. Igneel kind of felt it hard to believe, he truly wanted to know what kind of beings existed in this world he was now in.

True to Alrion's words, he had taken the week that Igneel was unconscious to train himself up, better to make use of the time he had. What he had done during that training was both meditating and physical training in the gravity room, he had also gone into dimensional training where he was required to go up against the Ginyu Force, it was not easy since it was all of them at once.

He had also levelled up two levels, making him now level ten. The level up also was quite rewarding as it granted him with both the skill of Instant Transmission, something he would find very useful, and also allowed him to create his own technique. It was a rather complicated process, having to decide on the type of technique and that.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **10

**Balance: **43,000

**Attribute Points: **0

**Max Destruction Level: **Planetary

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword, Instant Transmission, Crimson Rain

**HP: **2120/2120 **[IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **8500/8500 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**[Strength: **174**] [Agility: **168**] [Vitality: **152**] [Maximum Health: **112**] [Maximum Ki: **175**]**

* * *

"By the way, Alrion. I'm more than happy to accept."

"Oh, that's great! Glad to have you, Narus."

"Wait, what's going on?" Igneel asked in confusion as he saw Narus walk up to Alrion as they soon shook hands, what the heck was going on right now? What did he miss while he was unconscious? Alrion turned towards the downed form of Igneel as he was the one that answered the question that had been asked.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know since you were resting. To put it simply, Narus and I talked and had decided to form an alliance between our two communities." Alrion simplified as Igneel listened. Narus was the one that continued. "Yeah! I talked with the other members of my community and they were all more than happy to agree with me."

"An alliance, huh? I assume that makes us allies?"

"Pretty much the gist of it, but, that also means that I can kick your ass whenever I want to." Narus joked as he grinned. Igneel gave a smirk as he scoffed a Narus, the dude was both annoying and humorous. Igneel then retorted. "Yeah, right. When I finish healing, I'm not going to lose our next match. I'll just get stronger and beat you."

"I'll be waiting, and don't expect me to be doing nothing while you rest and train. I'm going to be getting stronger myself." Narus grinned as Igneel did the same in return, both having a challenging look in their eyes as lightning seemed to spark between their eyes. Alrion just smiled as he rolled his eyes at their conversation.

"Calm down, you two. Also, eat this." Alrion voiced as he reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a small green bean, holding it out to a confused Igneel as he took hold of the bean. Seeing the look, Alrion responded with. "Just eat it. You'll understand why after you do that, okay?"

"Alright...?" Igneel said unsurely as he slowly put the bean into his mouth before chewing. The flavour was bland and didn't exactly taste like anything, though when he swallowed it. His eyes widened considerably as he suddenly sat up from his downed position without trouble. "What the...? How the heck am I?"

"It's called a Senzu Bean." Alrion voiced as Igneel looked at him. Alrion was seen handing one over to Narus as well as the male ate it, to which the wounds on his body faded away as he ripped off the bandages that covered his body. "They're a very rare bean that heals the wounds you've sustained instantly, I don't know its limits, but useful nonetheless."

"Incredible, it's like healing magic but compacted into a small bean... how unusual." Igneel said with a surprised tone as he smiled and stood up. He then proceeded to rip off the bandages as well, both Narus and Alrion raising an eyebrow as they shared a look before Narus asked. "You say it like healing is some kind of abnormality, why is that?"

"Hm? Oh, well... from the world I come from, healing magic is actually considered Lost Magic." Igneel explained as it just increased the confusion on the two other male's faces. Alrion knew some things about the Fairy Tail universe, but nothing specific. "It's a very rare type of magic hundreds of years ago back in my world."

"So... healing is like really rare basically?" Alrion asked as Igneel nodded.

"Wow, healing is known to be one of the most basic kinds of magic and stuff in other worlds. At least from what I have heard." Narus said with crossed arms as Alrion nodded his head. In things like RPGs and other anime with magic, healing magic was one of the basic spells that people could learn, so it being rare was rather strange...

* * *

"What is this place?"

"The gravity room, it's where I like to do my training."

A day or so had passed since they had left Narus's community, they could have gone sooner if Alrion could have gotten Igneel to eat a senzu bean, but the fact that the dude was unconscious got rid of that possibility. So, he just gave Igneel one so they could get going sooner, the dragon having been surprised by the bean's capabilities.

Igneel looked around at the circular room in confusion and interest as Alrion was over at the machine as he was typing some things on the console. After a few second, he turned to look at Igneel as he chuckled a bit at Igneel's curiosity as he said. "We'll get you to do some training, you want to get stronger, right?"

"Well, yeah. But, will increasing the gravity really help me do that?"

"Of course, will help you increase your physical capabilities. Being put under immense gravity pressure will allow you to work your muscles out and improve them, basic as that." Alrion explained as Igneel nodded in understanding. "We'll start with a small increase, that being an increase in gravity by ten times."

"Wait..."

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be prepared as well?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine, prepare yourself."

"Okay...?" Igneel got into position as he made sure he was in a stable position as he tensed himself, Alrion smiled before pressing a button on the console as the room turned a shade of red. That was when the gravity in the room suddenly shot down as Igneel widened his eye as he was brought down to one knee quickly. 'Wh-What the?! This is the increase of ten times gravity?!'

Igneel gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand back up, his legs were constantly shaking as he was already starting to sweat. He had expected to feel the pressure, but not to such an extent! He was barely able to move, and he doubted that he could walk a good five meters in the position he was in, not easily at least.

'I... can see why... this is training!' Igneel screamed in his mind as he tried to stand up tall. He looked up slowly as his head was shaking, he noticed Alrion standing like it was nothing as he stared at him with calm and serious eyes as he had his arms crossed over his chest. 'No wonder his power's so huge! He's standing there like it's nothing!'

"You should get used to this gravity, if you can't do this much, then you won't be able to get much stronger at all. Are you going to let this small obstacle put you down?" Alrion asked seriously as he narrowed his eyes. Igneel blinked before grinning as a sweat ran down his face, he forced himself to start walking as Alrion watched.

"As... if! If you think the Fire Dragon King is going to be put down by this... you're sorely mistaken!" Igneel said with confidence as he was slowly but surely walking. Alrion smirked as he could feel that Igneel's power was indeed comparable to Goku when he first went to King Kai, probably a bit weaker than that. What's keeping Igneel standing was his determination and his own physical capabilities.

"Good to hear. I want you to get used to this gravity, only then will we move onto the next step of training. I want you to do twenty laps around this room." Alrion smirked at Igneel's shocked face. Twenty laps?! The gravity room was massive and he could barely walk, and the kid wanted him to go round the place that many times? He was crazy...

"Twenty... whatever, let's do this!" Igneel said with a determined look as he began his laps. Alrion just watched with a smile as he leaned against the console, he knew Igneel was slowly but surely going to make it. "You know, after all of my years being alive. I never would have thought I would have a kid teaching, let alone train me!"

"Well, you obviously haven't met kids like me before."

"That's putting it lightly...!" Igneel grinned. Alrion continued to watch as Igneel did his laps, he had his eyes closed as he decided to meditate for a bit since he had the time to do so. After like twenty or so so minutes, Alrion opened his eyes to the sound of crashing as he looked to see Igneel collapsed on the ground next to him panting. "Finally... done!"

"Good job, you actually managed it." Alrion smiled. He turned back towards the console as he turned the gravity off, he looked at Igneel, on the ground sweating profusely and as his chest rose up and down quickly as he panted. Alrion chuckled at Igneel's state as he then added. "Difficult, wasn't it? I bet it was harder than you initially thought."

"Yeah, no kidding... My body has never felt so sore in my life!"

"That's understandable, and you pulled through with your determination." Alrion grinned as he then chucked a senzu bean towards Igneel, who accepted it gratefully as he tossed it into his mouth before swallowing. He sighed in relief as he sat up and used his arms as support. "You'll continue to work on your strength, you are still in need of work so you're comfortable with this gravity. If you can't do this, you won't survive the next part."

"You're crazy, you know that? You're an absolute monster..."

"Meh, whatever you say."

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**[Stage 4]**

**Threat Level: **Extremely Difficult

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Frieza (First Form)]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [80,000 Balance]

* * *

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Alright, let's do this." After having finished training for the day with Igneel, who was now relaxing in the house. Alrion had decided that it was time for him to continue his own personal training, so what better to do right now than doing some dimensional training? He clicked the **[Yes] **option as he saw the portal appear.

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**Stage 4: Commencing!**

* * *

When he walked through, he noticed that he was indeed back on Namek as he looked around the place, it still seemed to be intact. Though, he needed to stay extremely cautious as he was about to face Frieza, while only the emperor's first form, that form was stronger than the form he was right now at full capacity. He could very well die from this battle.

Frieza was not someone to underestimate in the slightest, even in his first form, he can easily destroy a planet with a single attack of his. Alrion could do the same if he wanted, but Frieza could do much more if he transformed into his other forms, and if he did, Alrion would no doubt be screwed right now if that was the case.

"This feeling...!" Alrion widened his eyes at the immensely powerful presence as he quickly shot his head back to look at where the source was coming from, he gulped as the Ki he sensed held both great malice and also had the power to equal him. When he saw the figure flying towards him, he couldn't help but smile nervously... "There he is... and he feels stronger than the original Frieza, god damnit..."

* * *

**[Frieza (First Form)]**

**Level: **40

**Threat Level: **ExtremelyDifficult

**HP: **18,000/18,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **20,000/20,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

"Man... Frieza is way more intimidating when you see him in person, this won't be easy..." Alrion muttered to himself as he stared up unblinking at the form of his opponent hovering in the air staring down at him with glowing eyes as a powerful purple aura enveloped his body. "That means no holding back in this fight! Hyaa~!"

Alrion quickly unleashed his Ki as it exploded around him, shaking the area they were in as his powerful aura spiked. The ground beneath him cracked as rocks floated up from the ground, he then rocketed up towards Frieza as he delivered a punch, Frieza blocked it with his forearm as shockwaves went through the area and the air around them rippled.

Alrion quickly flew back as he fired a bunch of small Ki blasts towards Frieza, the emperor dodged them as he came flying at fast speeds towards Alrion. The Saiyan gritted his teeth as they began exchanging continuous blows at rapid speeds that caused a small earthquake around them from the force of their punches alone.

Alrion managed to get through Frieza and sent a kick into his stomach, to which he then elbowed down on Frieza's head, to which he then grabbed Frieza's tail before tossing him down towards the ground. Alrion didn't stop as he then cupped both arms to his side as a familiar blue light shined powerfully. "Ka... me... ha... me... ha~!"

Alrion sent his attack down towards where he had thrown Frieza as it exploded upon making contact with the ground, when he stopped the attack. There was a massive crater due to the result of the blast, he narrowed his eyes as he knew this was nowhere near enough to defeat Frieza as he narrowed his eyes down at the crater.

When the dust slowly went away, he looked to see Frieza getting back up with very minor injuries dealt to him. Alrion kept his eyes narrowed as he looked at the information he saw on Frieza, it was as he thought, Frieza had barely lost any health at all. He hadn't used much Ki at all either, so Alrion knew this was going to take longer than he wanted.

* * *

**[Frieza (First Form)]**

**Level: **40

**Threat Level: **Extremely Difficult

**HP: **17,946/18,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **19,887/20,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

"Huh, where did he go?" Alrion gasped when Frieza disappeared, though widened his eyes and spat as he felt pain rush through his back. The reason was being because Frieza appeared behind him and sent a powerful kick at him, it sent him flying forwards as a result. Though, before he could stop, Frieza appeared in front of him and held his fist out as was sent into his stomach. "Gack!"

Alrion had his eyes dilating in pain, though pushed through as he put strength into a kick. He kicked Frieza away from him as it sent the emperor flying a couple of meters away, though the alien himself as both glared towards each other. Never in Alrion's life had he thought he was ever going to fight Frieza, that was before becoming a Saiyan, now, he was in a battle for his life!

'Right, Frieza's not going to be pulling punches here.' Alrion thought seriously as he wiped his mouth, which produced a small bit of blood. In a flash of light, both of them had shot towards each other and continued exchanging blows as they could be seen flying across the Namek sky as their punches caused earthquakes to occur, causing the waters to shake like raging seas.

Alrion was sent flying by a punch, but managed to block it as well by crossing both arms in front of him. He lowered them quickly to see Frieza pointing his finger towards him, he widened his eyes as countless small beams of energy from his fingertip, all that Alrion attempted to dodge. Which was a difficult task considering how many there were.

"Death Beams! Heh, one of Frieza's signature moves..." Alrion scoffed as he then hit away one of the beams before disappearing and reappeared in front of Frieza, sending a powerful kick towards the head of the emperor. Frieza ducked his head as the kick was sent flying over him, though Alrion didn't stop there.

He flipped a single time after sending the kick as he formed his Spirit Sword on his right arm as he slashed it towards Frieza mid-spin, to which the emperor widened his eyes as he formed a small black ball with purple lightning crackling around it and held it towards the incoming blade. Alrion was surprised as he recognised the attack as Death Ball, a small variant of it at least.

When both attacks made contact, an explosion occurred as it sent both Alrion and Frieza flying simultaneously, Alrion being sent towards the ground as Frieza went into the air. Alrion was sent so fast that he crashed into the ground with a gasp as he spat out blood, to which he slowly up as he definitely got hurt by that explosion!

Death Ball was a technique that you should never joke about, it had the capabilities to destroy entire planets if enough power was put into it. The scary thing was that it wasn't Frieza's most powerful technique, and he knew he would have to face it at some point, at least not too soon as of right now.

* * *

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**HP: **1780/2120 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **6241/7900 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

**[Frieza (First Form)]**

**Level: **40

**Threat Level: **Extremely Difficult

**HP: **16,540/18,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **17,661/20,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

"As I am right now, I'm not going to be able to win. I guess I have no choice, plus, it'll let me have some practice. I also need to get this finished quickly, who knows what Igneel's doing right now..." Alrion chuckled as he closed his eyes. He then opened them as he glared, he clenched his teeth and raised both arms above his head. "Kaioken... times five!"

Alrion shouted while throwing both arms down to his sides as the powerful tall spiky crimson red aura surrounded his body, the pressure immense as everything around him shattered as his eyes could be seen glowing red. Frieza widened his eyes at the power displayed before him, it was skyrocketing! It was staggering!

Alrion clenched his teeth and tensed his body as he could already feel the immense strain put on his body, was this how Goku felt when he used Kaioken to such a degree without previous training for it? It was painful! He felt like the tissues and muscles in his body were ripping apart, but he needed to push through!

Alrion released one more shout as his aura exploded, he stopped screaming as he glared harshly towards Frieza as the aura around him continued to shake the very ground he stood upon. The clouds had been sent away as the water was also far less calm than even before, Alrion panted as he pushed through his pain.

* * *

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Form: **Base (Kaioken x5)

**Max Destruction Level: **Multi-Planetary

**HP: **6260/6600 (Base: 1780/2120) **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **17,841/19,500 (Base: 6241/7900) **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**[Strength: **800 (Base: 160)**] [Agility: **775 (Base: 155)**] [Vitality: **660 (Base: 132)**] [Maximum Health: **560 (Base: 112)**] [Maximum Ki: **725 (Base: 145)**]**

* * *

"This is it, Frieza! Let's go!"

Alrion roared as he and Frieza charged at one another. He needed to finish this quickly! He felt his strength and body being destroyed right now by the use of Kaioken to such a degree, but he needed to finish this soon! When his fist connected with Frieza, the emperor was shocked by the power as it caused him to spit some purple blood out.

* * *

**[Frieza (First Form)]**

**Level: **40

**Threat Level: **Difficult

**HP: **16,240/18,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **17,661/20,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

"Heh! I'm definitely way stronger now, so I can win!"

With his new confidence, he quickly rushed towards Frieza as they started their exchange of hits with one another. His attacks were doing much more damage than they were before, so chances of victory have certainly become greater than they were prior to his use of Kaioken!

* * *

"Where the heck did the kid go?"

Igneel could currently be seen walking out of the house after having his small little rest after the gravity training, he looked around the place in confusion as he couldn't see Alrion anywhere. He knew that the kid told him he was going to be off training for a good bit, but didn't say when he was going to be getting back.

As Igneel was walking out, he stopped as he felt a presence heading his way, a familiar one. He raised an eyebrow as he looked to see a golden blur running towards him, it seemed to be slowing down as the figure soon came to stop a couple of meters away from him, causing the dragon to blink a few times in surprise at the sudden appearance.

"Narus?!"

"Igneel!" The figure revealed to be none other than Narus, who grinned and walked over towards the dragon. When he stopped in front of Igneel, he crossed his arms as Igneel was wondering what the heck this guy was doing here. They literally left not even more than two days ago. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm looking for Alrion, is he around right now?"

"Alrion? No, he told me he went to train a bit ago. Though, he should be back soon." Igneel responded as Narus nodded his head. Now, that brought another question to Igneel's mind. Why did Narus need Alrion exactly? Was there something going on? "Why do you need him? Do you have something you need to tell him?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I should tell you too though."

"What is it?"

"I'll wait until Alrion gets back, it would be easier that way."

"If you say so..."

"..."

"..."

"So, do you have any food around here?"

* * *

Alrion was currently exchanging blows with Frieza as both appeared to be severely wounded by one another, the main reason for Alrion's injuries were due to both Frieza's powerful attacks as well as the toll that his current Kaioken state was putting on him. He pushed through the pain as he forced himself to fight, while also draining his Ki at an alarming rate.

Alrion had blood running down the right side of his face along with some on his arms as parts of his clothing were ruined and some parts ripped off, it was going to be a pain to fix these clothes if he even managed to survive. Frieza was no better off as purple blood was seen running down the corners of his mouth, both fighters having scorch marks and such from their Ki blast that they sent at each other.

Alrion managed to get Frieza away from him as he kicked the emperor away from him, sending him into the ground as he quickly held one arm up towards the sky as a crimson ball of light seemed to form in his palm. The ball soon flying into the sky before exploding as it seemed to separate into countless smaller red Ki blast.

"Crimson Rain!" Alrion declared as he held an arm forwards towards where Frieza crashed. The Ki blasts began to rain down towards the spot as they all left trails of red light when they shot down like missiles, all soon making contact with the ground as countless explosions could be seen and felt on the entire planet.

The damage was incredible as the area around them was completely destroyed and the area beneath them started completely filling up with water as their battle had ended up destroying all the land that they were near and was visible from their position. Alrion panted as he held his Kaioken up, though with major difficulty.

"So close...!"

* * *

**[Frieza (First Form)]**

**Level: **40

**Threat Level: **Difficult

**HP: **582/18,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **3623/20,000 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**HP: **1338/6600 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **5341/19,500 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

* * *

"It's time... to finish this!"

Alrion panted heavily as the strain he was feeling from the fight and the use of Kaioken was seriously affecting him as he could feel his muscles twitching and as they felt like they were about to rip like paper. He watched as Frieza flew up from beneath the water and hovered a couple of meters in front of him, blood dripping a lot off his body as water ran down as well.

Frieza was glaring at him with hate as Alrion did the same in return as both parties were at their limit, Alrion was both seriously worried, if this was only his first form, then he needed to get real stronger if he wanted to even imagine fighting against Frieza at full power, let along someone like Majin Buu! It was a terrifying thought.

"Ka... me... ha... me...!"

Alrion charged his attack, pouring all the Ki left in his body into the attack, he needed to finish this now! He knew for a fact that his Kaioken was probably going to last for like a few more seconds. He was glad that even if he used all of his Ki, he wouldn't die due to it despite it being his life force, one of the many perks of his training.

Frieza also appeared to agree as he held his arm up towards the sky as a massive black ball with dense purple lightning sparked around it, Alrion glared as he saw the unimaginably powerful Death Ball being formed. It was now or never, if his attack wasn't strong enough, he was certain he was going to die by Frieza's attack!

"Haaa~!"

Frieza tossed the attack down as Alrion tossed his arms forwards as a massive beam of power shot from his hands, both the attacks meeting each other at the centre between the two fighters as both sides struggled to overcome the other. Alrion's strength right now might outclass Frieza's first form to some degree, but it was seriously difficult to manage due to the strain, he seriously needed to practice with it!

It was long before Alrion grinned as his attack was starting to take the advantage, he then gave one final shout as the Kamehameha seemed to explode in size as it soon completely overcame the Death Ball and rocketed towards Frieza. The emperor watched in horror as the attack soon completely engulfed him as the attack soon pierced into the sky.

"Ha... ha..." Alrion panted as both his arms dropped to his sides as he felt his body giving out, the red aura of Kaioken soon completely dispersed as he began falling down from the sky. Luckily, the small amount of land left after their battle was right beneath as he soon fell onto it with a crash as he winced a bit from the impact. "I... did it..."

* * *

**You have levelled up 5 times! Plus 20 Attribute Points! Unlocked Kaioken Times 10!**

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**Stage 4: Completed!**

**Threat Level: **Extremely Difficult

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Frieza (First Form)]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [80,000 Balance] [100 Attribute Points]

* * *

**[Dimension Training]**

**[Stage 5 Unlocked]**

**Threat Level: **Insane

**Winning Conditions: **[Defeat Frieza (Second Form)]

**Rewards: **[Advancement To Next DT Stage] [150,000 Balance] [200 Attribute Points]

* * *

"Ha... as if I'm going to be using that... anytime soon!" Alrion said as he saw the notification of his advancement in Kaioken. He had a feeling that if he even tried to use it, his body would probably break apart instantly. He struggled to move his hand into his pocket as he soon took out a Senzu Beam, he smiled as he managed to get it out. "Thank goodness I have these..."

He would have used them during his fight against Frieza, but the fact that Frieza was doubtfully going to give him any time at all to eat the bean was an understatement. If he let up for even a second, he was certain that Frieza would have delivered massive damage to him. He had no time to take one out and chuck it into his mouth.

Alrion struggled as he placed it into his mouth, he then began to chew before swallowing it with an audible gulp as he had his eyes closed. Not long after, his eyes shot open before flipping onto his feet as the wounds he had were repaired, his body felt just fine, though there was still blood and his torn clothes. Eating the bean wouldn't get rid of blood stains or rips in clothes, though it would be nice if they did.

"Woah... so, this is a Zenkai boost..." Alrion muttered in amazement as he clenched his fist as his aura was far stronger than it was before. He felt as if his strength almost doubled from what it previously was, it was honestly an incredible feeling! He knew that the Zenkai boost was something that a Saiyan has that boosts their power after recovering from their wounds.

If he remembered correctly, the boost unleashes a portion of the individual's dormant power that is within them. Vegeta and Goku were prime examples, where they both had gained serious Zenkai boosts in the past, though they are far less in the DBS franchise as they had long reached their dormant power and the increase by it was quite negligible as of now.

But, Alrion was another story. He had barely had a Zenkai boost since he had yet received such damage, not even when fighting the Ginyu Force, but this battle against Frieza was another story. He had suffered tremendous damage and was now being rewarded quite well with this new boost in power that he could barely comprehend.

* * *

**[Stats]**

**Name: **Alrion Hellraiser

**Race: **Saiyan

**Form: **Base

**Level: **15

**Balance: **123,000

**Attribute Points: **120

**Max Destruction Level: **Planetary

**Attacks: **Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Sword, Instant Transmission, Crimson Rain

**HP: **3200/3200 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**Ki: **10,220/10,220 **[****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****]**

**[Strength: **288**] [Agility: **279**] [Vitality: **238**] [Maximum Health: **220**] [Maximum Ki: **261**]**

* * *

"I'll save those attribute points for later, who knows? Maybe they can be useful for something else too." Alrion thought as he looked at his stats. He was quite happy with the results of the boost, his power had almost doubled from what it previously was in his base form. Though, it appeared the breakthrough to the next destruction level hadn't reached yet, so it seemed he was yet to acquire the necessary power.

At least he knew it wasn't above after he used Kaioken times five, it was somewhere in the range of him now and then. He knew exactly what he wanted to do soon, and that was to train in the use of Kaioken! If times five gave him that much help as much as it gave him danger and struggle, then he seriously needed to train it to reduce it. Goku at least had trained using it, Alrion didn't have the training prior to using it, so he had no doubt his pain was far greater than Goku's.

Though, that training can wait as he wanted to see if he could get some new members for his community, it seriously needed some new members soon. He also wanted to train Igneel some more, it would be good to help him get stronger. But, he shall wait on that until the dragon could easily train in ten times gravity, if not, they can't continue from there.

"Now, how to deal with these clothes..."

* * *

**Do you wish to repair your clothing? [Cost: 10,000]**

**[Yes] [No]**

* * *

"Talk about convenient timing, and really damn expensive too... oh screw it, I have money to spend."


End file.
